Free Kitten
by evil-bunnies-are-attacking-runnnnnnnnnnn
Summary: your master throwsp you out so what gonna happen when a strange man finds you in the trash is he gonna help you or throw you out like you old master? sorry no good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

(To all those who are wondering you are not in an animal form. you have animal ears and tail but human body.)

The rain poured down on your head, you small voice mewing in the dark alley. You gasp when the side of your cardboard box rips. You get up shakily, the small bell on your tail jingling. You shiver as you scoot back to the brick wall for shelter. Your arms wrapped around you but you shiver more as your green shirt sticks to you. Tears run down your face. How could your master do this to you? You shivered when a gust of wind blew your red hair to the side. You soon heard footsteps from farther into the alley. You peek around a metal trash can and see black pants and black boots. You raise your head a little and see a black coat and a white scarf that hid the strangers face. You saw black spiked hair that somehow kept its shape in the rain. You wag your tail, seizing the opportunity so try to get him to take you. You gave him your cutest pleading face but you soon curled into a ball when a bolt of lightning accompanied with harsh thunder sounded. In the instant before you curled to a ball you could see scarlet eyes shine in the lightning's light. He scared you a little. You shivered from the rain and fear. You lifted your head when you felt yourself being picked up. You look around and saw that you were in the air and landing swiftly and soundlessly on roof tops. How was he not slipping on the slick tiles? You pushed the question away, deciding you didn't care; you just snuggled closer to the warm chest. You soon drifted to sleep in the stranger's arms, for some reason trusting him. When you woke you were in a room. You sniffed instantly and smelt a stale smell; you sniffed the sheets and recoiled. They smelt as if they hadn't been washed in a while. You look around to see black walls aligned with weapons of all sorts. You looked and saw an array of black and blue clothes in the closet. There was a dresser with one drawer open with socks and boxers in it. You looked to the silver carpets that were almost covered in clothes and scrolls. You saw a shelf with a few books and a desk with a few books and some scrolls. You saw a window about a foot above the bed and about a foot from the foot of the bed with heavy navy curtains on them. From the way they swayed you guessed the window was open and it was day. The door was to your left, the window to the right and a few feet from the bed, the closet and desk in front of you and the dresser was to your left as well. The bed was fitted into the corner parallel to the right wall. The wall next to the bed that soon met the left wall had a table with a lamp, a phone, and a empty glass. You looked more closely around you, seeing that the bed had a navy comforter and silver sheets and pillows. The bed was a queen from what you estimated. You noticed some light from the corner of your eyes, it was a few candles that had been lit and were now stumps. The air was filled with a cinnamon. You sighed when you inhaled the spicy scent. You lay down on the bed and curled under the sheets and comforter. You tail went between you legs and rested on your nose. You woke up with as start when the door opened. A boy walked in, about the age of 18 or so. He had black spiked hair with a white starburst in front. He had scarlet eyes which were looking at you shun of emotion. He wasn't tall, less than five feet. He had a muscular chest and arms but you couldn't tell about his legs because they were clad in baggy pants. He wore a loose blue tank top. He had a tray in his hands, you tilted you head in curiosity, your ears raised. You scooted to the edge of you bed and leaned out as far as you could, there was about six feet between the door and bed. You squeak when you almost fell forward. You back onto the bed and kowtow to the young man. You heard a low "Hn" and the tray was set next to you on the bed. You look up to him and smile, bowing again, "Thank you. I am in your debt." He made the noise again. You look to the food and look to him, asking permission, he nodded and walked to his desk, stepping over the clothes and scrolls. He sat in the chair and moved something, though you couldn't see because his back was to you. You look to the food, some grilled fish of some sort. It smelt delicious. You pick up the fish with your fingers when you noticed there were no utensils to eat with. You tore a piece off and ate it, trying not to be too rude. You smile widely at the great taste. You tore off bigger bits and finished off the fish. You wagged your tail, the bell jingling throughout the room. Though it didn't seem to be much fish, it filled you up. You yawn and stretch. You set the tray on the ground and crawl to the boy. You sat on your heels to the right of him, waving your tail showing your gratitude. He looked at you then stood. "Follow me." he said, his voice was somewhat high but very masculine. You followed him on your hands and knees, delighting in the feel of the thick carpet beneath your knees. He looked at you before opening the door. "Stand on your feet and silence that bell." He ordered. You quickly obeyed and held your tail around your bell, silencing it. He opened the door and revealed a hallway with red carpet and off-white walls with metal lanterns spaced along the walls. He stepped out after looking around and you followed, looking around as well. He walked quickly, making you take long steps to keep up. He was about ten inches taller than you so you had to almost jog to keep up with him. He turned into a door and you followed. You almost gasped when your feet came upon cold tile. The floor was tile and shiny in the light. You had a white wall to your left and a white marble sink to your left. There was a huge mirror with about ten or twelve vanity bulbs above it. There was about half a wall in front of you, you walk around it and realize it had a tile wall behind it. There was a toilet near the shower and against the back wall. There was a whicker cabinet next to it. You look at where the tile wall was and found out that it was one of the three tile walls of the shower and tub. Near the floor was a square marble tub with brown veins in it. The side of the tube exposed to the room was about a foot and a half high and inside the tub was a cream colored plastic curtain attached to a stainless steal pole near the ceiling. You looked down suddenly as your feet touched a rug the same color as the shower curtain. You looked on the counter in the bathroom and saw four tooth brushes: a black one, a red one, a green one, and a blue one each in a individual cup the same color as the brush. There was a stainless steal ring with a cream colored hand towel that had obviously been used. The cabinet below the sink was a light colored and had four drawers on each side, the bottom ones slightly bigger than the top three. In-between the drawers was a a door that was almost as high as the sink. You guessed there were cleaners beneath it. The man threw you a towel, which hit you in the face, and snapped you out of your observing. You look to him with a questioning look. He pointed to the bathtub. You walk over shyly and step into the tub with your clothes and looked at him. You were uncomfortable changing in front of him. He got the hint and went behind the wall that was behind the shower's wall. You pulled the curtain closed and stripped off your green shirt and realized that it was the only thing you had on, nothing underneath. You blushed. What if he saw you? You shook your head and threw your shirt so that it hung on the shower pole. You turned the faucets, yelping at the cold water then hissing at the hot water. You finally got the water to the perfect temperature and pulled up on the metal lever atop of the faucet. Water quickly showered your body. You almost fell from the warmth on your body. You took a bar of soap from a ceramic tray glued to the corner of the tub. You scrubbed your body, watching the dirt fill the suds. You stopped when you heard the door open and close. You listened and heard nothing but the water. You scrubbed your body, working your feet thoroughly and washing off the black. You wash off all the suds and watched your skin turn a different shade. You washed off the bar of soap and set it on the corner of the tub and back into its tray. You turned in the shower looking for a bottle or two. Your eyes landed on a few bottles on a rack attacked to the back wall of the shower. You took off a bottle of pink gel. The label was rubbed off but you could see bath gel printed near the bottom. You squeezed a small amount into your hand. You rubbed it on your arms and chest, shivering at the cool feel. You washed it off and smelt your arm. You smiled when you smelt of of sweet roses. You turned again and saw about six other bottles. You picked off a bottle similar to the shower gel one and red the label, rose shampoo. You squeezed some into your palm and set the bottle on the rack. You lathered the shampoo into your hair and enjoyed the fumes from it. It was easy to wash off but you were surprised when you saw all the dirt rinse from your hair. You rinsed your hands of the lather and turned to get the bottle next to the shampoo bottle that you assumed was the conditioner. From the creamy substance that appeared in your hand you found that you were correct. Was this a shampoo from one of the boy's girlfriends? Her ex-master's girlfriend was always mean to her and mere ex-master did nothing. She snorted at remembering the lady. Good riddance. You finished your shower and reached a pale hand out to find your towel. You were surprised when someone handed you a towel. You saw the man's back to you with a towel in his hand. You took it and wrapped it around you. You made sure it was in place when you stepped out of the shower. You stood next to the boy, waiting for further instruction. You saw a blush on the man's face in the mirror. You felt a pressure on your chest and saw a pile of clothes pressed against you. You replaced the hand that held them and the man left the room. You smiled in gratitude. You set the clothes on the counter top. You unwrapped your towel. You dried your body and then your short hair. It felt strange to have your hair ruffled like this. You rubbed your red cat ears and stuck your finger in them, getting out the wetness. You folded the towel and set it next to the sink. You searched the clothes and found a pair of white under wear and a white bra. You got the feeling he noticed your clothing. You blushed furiously as you slipped them on, surprised that the bra actually fitted. Maybe you were shaped like an ex of his. You held up a whit t-shirt with CONVERSE written in bold English letters a crossed it with a black star beneath it. You put it on, loving the feel of fresh clothes; you don't know how long you wore that shirt. You saw a pair of violet-blue male gym shorts. You slipped them on and they almost fell off because of the size the boy must have been. You sighed in relief when you found a draw string. You tightened the shorts that came down about mid-thigh. You picked up your bell that you took off before you got in the shower. You could almost feel how dirty it was. You turned some faucets in the sink and rinsed off the gold-plated bell and scrubbed the green ribbon attached to it. You tied it to your tail and swigged it once, hearing the bell ring. You looked around the counter for a brush. You opened drawers finding some hair things, some cosmetics and a first aid kit on the left side drawers. You shifted to the right drawers and found a huge pile of gauze and bandages, some bath salts and oils, and some medicines. You sighed and looked around, you eyes found the wicker cabinet. You opened it and saw hair gel, hair ties and pins, toilet paper, towels, face cleanser, after shave, cologne, body spray, a few bottles of woman's perfume and finally three hair brushes and a comb. You looked at one, it had black hair so it must belong to the boy, one had orange hair must be a room mate or a girlfriend and finally one with red hair. Another girlfriend? This guy seems like a pimp or something, maybe you should call him Rooster. You picked up the one with red hair in it, since it was the color of yours, and brushed your hair as it dried quickly. You set the brush on the shelf just as you found it and closed the door. You jumped in surprise as the man stood there. He looked at you then said, "Put your clothes in the hamper, I'll be waiting outside the door." He walked out the door silently. How does he do that! Your heart relaxes and you looked around and see a glass door with a hinge and spring at the bottom. You opened it and put your clothes and towel into it and watched it as it disappeared down the shoot and clamped shut silently as it hit velvety pads. You walk to the door slowly, your moist feet sticking slightly to the tile. You see the man. You opened the door quietly and saw the dark haired man leaning against the wall, he stood straight when he heard the door open. You stepped out smiling, "Thank you, sir." You said. You almost wagged your tail when you remembered he said not to. You grab it just to make sure. He nodded, his expression never changing. He turned again and started walking rapidly back toward the room you woke in. When you entered the room he locked the door. You gulped when he came near you. "I want you to sit here. I will be back. If some one knocks stay silent, if someone comes in hid somewhere." He said then turned and left out the door. You sat on the bed in silence, waiting for him to return. As fate would have it, there was a knock at the door. You stayed silent, hoping that the person would go away. The door knob started turning and you looked around frantically and dashed under the bed and pressed against the corner. You saw two white tennis shoes partly hidden under blue jeans. "Hiei. Hiei?" You heard a male's voice. He was young, his voice hadn't fully cracked yet. You watched the shoes circle the bed and walk around the bed. "Man, what'd he do, jump into some mud then climb into bed?" The male said loudly. The tennis shoes left, but didn't close the door. Not knowing what to do you stayed under the bed. You saw some blue and green feet run through the halls. You tensed up as you saw bare feet from under some jeans enter. "Hiei are you in here?" Asked the voice. It was a male but his voice was very soft. You could smell a rose scent fume from him. The feet weren't too large for a male, judging on the size the man was about six foot or just had really big feet. His feet were smooth and almost white. They almost didn't seem like boy feet until your eyes saw the boney ankles and you were for sure they were boy feet. The feet left, who ever it was had grace, you almost thought he floated out of the room. And yet again, the door was open wide. You almost sighed as there came another pair of bare feet. These were gross feet, typical gross boy feet. The man must have been huge, over six feet. "Hey runt! I'm missing some clothes!" The voice was deep and sounded primitive. "Where are you half-pint?" He almost yelled. You panic as the legs started to bend. You started to head toward the edge but you heard a curious, "Hey!" You heard a large hand creep toward you. Out of instinct you struck the intruder. You got a good look at the ugly face and carrot hair before the boy recoiled with a scream. "What's under there!" The feet ran away. The door was STILL wide open. After five minutes you saw black boots that the man wore. You crawled out from under the bed. "Did anyone see you?" You look at him nervously, he seemed dangerous for some reason. "I think one of them might have." You said your ears down. Your ex-master always would yell at you for this kind of news. "Which one?" He asked setting down a black plastic basket. "He had orange hair and an ugly face." Hiei, assuming that's who he is, never changed his neutral expression. "You don't know? The baka probably didn't he's an idiot." You laugh at him calling the other man names. Hiei shot you a small glare and you quieted down. "Did anyone else come in?" You nod, "Some one I didn't see, but he was wearing jeans and white shoes. Another came in, he had a soft voice and was wearing jeans as well." Hiei nodded, "Did they say why they came?" You shook your head 'no'. "I thought of how you can repay me onna neko. You can keep my room clean. I will bring you fresh things like clothes and sheets. You will be fed after I have had my dinner. I will bring you more clothe. When clothes are set inside my door, hang them up. Put my scrolls in that compartment in my desk," He pointed to a drawer that opened sideways judging by the placement of the hinges on the side, "set my books in a neat pile near the edge of my desk, if one is opened leave it. Don't touch my weapons without permission. You will make my bed every day. You will not leave this room unless I'm with you and I've said you can. Don't go through my things. Everything clear?" Hiei asked almost in one breath. You nod in confirmation. "Good, get started, I have things to attend to. Also, if anyone comes in, hide." This struck you as odd. Why didn't he want anyone to see him? "Yes, sir." You said before he left. You sighed and looked around. Slowly you started to pick up his shirts, pants, boxers and socks that were tossed around the room. The basket was almost full by the time you got done ten minutes later. You set the basket near the door. You turned and picked up the scrolls, rolling up and tying the ones that were open, and set them in the compartment Hiei had told her to put them in. He had alot of scrolls. You picked up about a dozen books, most of them spell books. You set them in a straight pile on the edge of his desk, stacking the others. You looked around and saw his closet. Some of the clothes were half way off and some just barely on while some were just bunched on the hanger. You sighed and put the shirts and pants on the hangers correctly. You shut the sliding wooden door. You turned toward his dresser. You sigh and walk over to it. You saw folded, unfolded, bunched, unbunched, and tangled black socks everywhere. Pair by pair you fixed them and set them neatly in the drawer. You had straightened out everything else in the other drawers. You looked at the still lit candles and noticed a a blue gem on a chain infront of the candles. You held it up to the light and saw the light blue gem was trasparent. You set it neatly on the dresser where it was. You made the bed holding your nose and sat on the edge, waiting for your master to return. Half an hour the door knob started turning. You shifted slightly so you'd be ready incase it wasn't Hiei. The door slowly opened and you... ha ha! cliff hanger!

HI hI I wonder why people put that line thing O well it's to much work I thik making stories is enough work for me but O well O ya and review or no more stories are gonna go out till I get atleast 5 reviews thanks jaa


	2. Chapter 2

You made the bed holding your nose and sat on the edge, waiting for your master to return. Half an hour the door knob started turning. You shifted slightly so you'd be ready incase it wasn't Hiei. The door slowly opened and you heard a voice that wasn't Hiei's. You dashed under the bed to where you were before. "I'm telling you guys, there's something under his bed." Whispered the dumb one. You put your ears down as if to make you as little seen possible. "Kuwabara, we shouldn't even be in here. Do you know what Hiei would do if he found us in here?" Said the soft-voiced boy. "No kidding. He'll have our heads literally." You started to panic when the dumb one knelt down you rushed to the edge of the bed and clawed his face. He screamed again and backed away. You heard the boys panic. "What did you do?" asked the one whose voice hadn't cracked yet. "That's what I mean! There's something under there!" Why they were all turned toward the oaf you dashed for the closet, not making a sound. You saw all the boys kneel and look under the bed. You could see them now. The boy who had white tennis shoes had black slicked back hair, thus the hair gel and comb in the bathroom. The soft voiced one was a boy taller than the one with black hair. He had fiery red hair and emerald eyes. "What are you talking about Kuwabara? There's nothing under here." said the black-haired one. "Yes, I also see nothing. How ever, I am curious about how Kuwabara got the scratches on his face." Said the soft voiced one. "Yeah, Urameshi! How do you explain the scratches!" Kuwabara said turning toward Urameshi. "I don't know but I'm going to leave before Hiei comes back." Urameshi left along with the red haired one. "Kurama! I thought you were curious too!" He yelled stepping out of the room. "I am but it's not worth getting in trouble for lingering in Hiei's room. We'll ask him about it later." Kurama said from down the hall where you couldn't see. You watched Kuwabara walked out grumbling something about Hiei's room being too clean. He closed the door and you stepped out of the closet. You sat on the bed again, sighing. The knob turned again, slower than before. You shifted ready to run when Hiei came in. You sighed and sat down fully on the bed. "Any one comes in?" He asked as he set down some fresh sheets. Getting the point you stood and set the sheets on the floor. "Yeah, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama came in. They were curious about what clawed Kuwabara from under the bed." You laughed slightly. "While they were turned, I ran to the closet." You said as you stripped the blanket and sheets off the bed. You grabbed the pillow case and bounced it in the air while holding on the corners. The white pillow fell out and you threw them in the pile of dirty bed things. You quickly stretched across the bed securing the sheet onto the corner of the bed then moving to the end of the bed and doing the same thing to all the corners. You unfolded a thin sheet and set it on the bed. You tucked the edges under the mattress at the foot of the bed and the edges. You heaved the comforter onto the bed and placed it neatly on the bed, folding the edge near the head of the bed so some sheets were seen. You put the pillow in the pillow case and set it in the middle of the bed. The bed clothes were scarlet and black instead of navy and black. Apparently Hiei likes black. "Thanks." he said before his hand came up to scratch you ears. You purred and wagged your tail happily from the sensation. You gave a mewl of protest when the fingers disappeared. He ignored it and when to his desk. "Sir, what am I to do in my spare time?" You asked walking over to him and sitting next to him. "What do you like to do?" You looked at him but then realized that no one has ever asked you that before. You really didn't know. That's what you answered; it's the truth after all. "I don't know." He looked at you after pulling a book from a pile. "You don't know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "No one's ever asked me that before. I was always doing things for my old master until he left me in the alley." You said looking up at him with honesty in your eyes. He was about to say something when Kuwabara burst through the door. You freaked and hid in the closet. "Shorty! What are you hiding in here!" Kuwabara asked, shaking his fist at your calm master. "What are you talking about, baka? What are you doing in my room!" Hiei raised his voice. "I know you're hiding something in here! I want to know what it is!" Kuwabara said pressing his finger against the desk top to emphasize his point. "Hn." Hiei turned back to his book. You saw Kuwabara's face turn red. "Don't ignore me!" Kuwabara yelled in Hiei's ear. Hiei spun around and punched him square in the jaw. "Get out of my room!" Kuwabara was sprawled over the floor. Kuwabara sat up and rubbed his chin then stood. "Fine, but I'll be back!" He yelled then slammed the door. You started to crawl out of the closet when the door swung open. "Ahah!" Kuwabara yelled as you froze in place. You quickly backed into the closet. You heard footsteps coming toward you. You heard the chair slide on the carpet. "Leave before I make you leave!" Hiei yelled. "Shut up half-pint! I saw it!" You felt strong hands grab you around the ribs and lift you high in the air. You were then snatched by a black blur and you found yourself in Hiei's arms. "What is that! A cat demon!" Kuwabara got sparks in his eyes and you suddenly were grabbed and squeezed. You tried to get out but it was no use. "I love kittens! Their so cute and cuddly! Look at how small she is. You curled your tell between you legs almost afraid he was going to squeeze you to death. "She's got a bell on her tail."Kuwabara! I thought I told y..." Urameshi stopped in his tracks when he saw you in Kuwabara's hands. You lowered your ears and hissed. You clawed the arms that held you and you groaned when you were dropped onto the floor. You run on your hands and knees to Hiei. You held to his leg and wrapped your tail around it as a precaution as you watched Kuwabara hold his arm. You looked to Urameshi who was joined by Kurama who were starring at you. You groaned and tried to hide your face against the strong leg you were wrapped around. "Everyone out of my room now!" Hiei said irritated. Everyone left except Kurama. "Am I safe to assume that's who used my brush and shampoo?" He said looking at you. For some reason he seemed safer than the other to. You unwrapped yourself from Hiei's leg and looked at Kurama. You were right when he was around six foot. He was taller than Urameshi but shorter than Kuwabara. He had a thin waist but wide shoulders. "Hn." Master said. MASTER! When did you start calling him master? You thought of this and decided he is a lot like one. You scoot closer to Kurama and kowtowed. "Please forgive me for using your things." You said politely. You heard him laugh slightly. "It's alright." He patted your head and you pressed up to his hand, delighting in the gentle touch. There was a low cough and you lowered your ears and scooted back toward Master. "Cute. Hiei, dinner is in an hour. Why don't you bring her with you?" Kurama said. "What's her name?" He asked curiously. "I don't know, she has not said." You could tell master was more relaxed around Kurama. "I was never given one. Will you give me a name!" You asked eagerly as you turned toward him and wagging your tail lively and holding your hands together like if you were praying. "Later." He said flatly. You hugged his waist and nuzzled his thigh. "She's cute. Why the secrecy Hiei?" Hiei looked at Kurama with the same expression. "Did you see that buffoon when he found out? That's why." "Why don't we show her around? Koenma should know that she's here." Hiei was silent then let out, "Hn. You take her; I have some business to take care of." Hiei said, patting you softly on the back of the head. You crawled forward to Kurama and sat on your heals in front of him, your tail still swaying from side to side and making your bell ring. Kurama stepped outside the door with you crawling behind him. "You can stand on your feet." Kurama said down to you. You blush at the huge emerald eyes that where gazing down at you. You stood and he started walking. He showed you around the building until you got to two large doors. You look at them in awe of their huge size. What lies behind the doors? Find out next time. JA ne.


	3. Chapter 3

You made the bed holding your nose and sat on the edge, waiting for your master to return. Half an hour the door knob started turning. You shifted slightly so you'd be ready incase it wasn't Hiei. The door slowly opened and you heard a voice that wasn't Hiei's. You dashed under the bed to where you were before. "I'm telling you guys, there's something under his bed." Whispered the dumb one. You put your ears down as if to make you as little seen possible. "Kuwabara, we shouldn't even be in here. Do you know what Hiei would do if he found us in here?" Said the soft-voiced boy. "No kidding. He'll have our heads literally." You started to panic when the dumb one knelt down you rushed to the edge of the bed and clawed his face. He screamed again and backed away. You heard the boys panic. "What did you do?" asked the one whose voice hadn't cracked yet. "That's what I mean! There's something under there!" Why they were all turned toward the oaf you dashed for the closet, not making a sound. You saw all the boys kneel and look under the bed. You could see them now. The boy who had white tennis shoes had black slicked back hair, thus the hair gel and comb in the bathroom. The soft voiced one was a boy taller than the one with black hair. He had fiery red hair and emerald eyes. "What are you talking about Kuwabara? There's nothing under here." said the black-haired one. "Yes, I also see nothing. How ever, I am curious about how Kuwabara got the scratches on his face." Said the soft voiced one. "Yeah, Urameshi! How do you explain the scratches!" Kuwabara said turning toward Urameshi. "I don't know but I'm going to leave before Hiei comes back." Urameshi left along with the red haired one. "Kurama! I thought you were curious too!" He yelled stepping out of the room. "I am but it's not worth getting in trouble for lingering in Hiei's room. We'll ask him about it later." Kurama said from down the hall where you couldn't see. You watched Kuwabara walked out grumbling something about Hiei's room being too clean. He closed the door and you stepped out of the closet. You sat on the bed again, sighing. The knob turned again, slower than before. You shifted ready to run when Hiei came in. You sighed and sat down fully on the bed. "Any one comes in?" He asked as he set down some fresh sheets. Getting the point you stood and set the sheets on the floor. "Yeah, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama came in. They were curious about what clawed Kuwabara from under the bed." You laughed slightly. "While they were turned, I ran to the closet." You said as you stripped the blanket and sheets off the bed. You grabbed the pillow case and bounced it in the air while holding on the corners. The white pillow fell out and you threw them in the pile of dirty bed things. You quickly stretched across the bed securing the sheet onto the corner of the bed then moving to the end of the bed and doing the same thing to all the corners. You unfolded a thin sheet and set it on the bed. You tucked the edges under the mattress at the foot of the bed and the edges. You heaved the comforter onto the bed and placed it neatly on the bed, folding the edge near the head of the bed so some sheets were seen. You put the pillow in the pillow case and set it in the middle of the bed. The bed clothes were scarlet and black instead of navy and black. Apparently Hiei likes black. "Thanks." he said before his hand came up to scratch you ears. You purred and wagged your tail happily from the sensation. You gave a mewl of protest when the fingers disappeared. He ignored it and when to his desk. "Sir, what am I to do in my spare time?" You asked walking over to him and sitting next to him. "What do you like to do?" You looked at him but then realized that no one has ever asked you that before. You really didn't know. That's what you answered; it's the truth after all. "I don't know." He looked at you after pulling a book from a pile. "You don't know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "No one's ever asked me that before. I was always doing things for my old master until he left me in the alley." You said looking up at him with honesty in your eyes. He was about to say something when Kuwabara burst through the door. You freaked and hid in the closet. "Shorty! What are you hiding in here!" Kuwabara asked, shaking his fist at your calm master. "What are you talking about, baka? What are you doing in my room!" Hiei raised his voice. "I know you're hiding something in here! I want to know what it is!" Kuwabara said pressing his finger against the desk top to emphasize his point. "Hn." Hiei turned back to his book. You saw Kuwabara's face turn red. "Don't ignore me!" Kuwabara yelled in Hiei's ear. Hiei spun around and punched him square in the jaw. "Get out of my room!" Kuwabara was sprawled over the floor. Kuwabara sat up and rubbed his chin then stood. "Fine, but I'll be back!" He yelled then slammed the door. You started to crawl out of the closet when the door swung open. "Ahah!" Kuwabara yelled as you froze in place. You quickly backed into the closet. You heard footsteps coming toward you. You heard the chair slide on the carpet. "Leave before I make you leave!" Hiei yelled. "Shut up half-pint! I saw it!" You felt strong hands grab you around the ribs and lift you high in the air. You were then snatched by a black blur and you found yourself in Hiei's arms. "What is that! A cat demon!" Kuwabara got sparks in his eyes and you suddenly were grabbed and squeezed. You tried to get out but it was no use. "I love kittens! Their so cute and cuddly! Look at how small she is. You curled your tell between you legs almost afraid he was going to squeeze you to death. "She's got a bell on her tail."Kuwabara! I thought I told y..." Urameshi stopped in his tracks when he saw you in Kuwabara's hands. You lowered your ears and hissed. You clawed the arms that held you and you groaned when you were dropped onto the floor. You run on your hands and knees to Hiei. You held to his leg and wrapped your tail around it as a precaution as you watched Kuwabara hold his arm. You looked to Urameshi who was joined by Kurama who were starring at you. You groaned and tried to hide your face against the strong leg you were wrapped around. "Everyone out of my room now!" Hiei said irritated. Everyone left except Kurama. "Am I safe to assume that's who used my brush and shampoo?" He said looking at you. For some reason he seemed safer than the other to. You unwrapped yourself from Hiei's leg and looked at Kurama. You were right when he was around six foot. He was taller than Urameshi but shorter than Kuwabara. He had a thin waist but wide shoulders. "Hn." Master said. MASTER! When did you start calling him master? You thought of this and decided he is a lot like one. You scoot closer to Kurama and kowtowed. "Please forgive me for using your things." You said politely. You heard him laugh slightly. "It's alright." He patted your head and you pressed up to his hand, delighting in the gentle touch. There was a low cough and you lowered your ears and scooted back toward Master. "Cute. Hiei, dinner is in an hour. Why don't you bring her with you?" Kurama said. "What's her name?" He asked curiously. "I don't know, she has not said." You could tell master was more relaxed around Kurama. "I was never given one. Will you give me a name!" You asked eagerly as you turned toward him and wagging your tail lively and holding your hands together like if you were praying. "Later." He said flatly. You hugged his waist and nuzzled his thigh. "She's cute. Why the secrecy Hiei?" Hiei looked at Kurama with the same expression. "Did you see that buffoon when he found out? That's why." "Why don't we show her around? Koenma should know that she's here." Hiei was silent then let out, "Hn. You take her; I have some business to take care of." Hiei said, patting you softly on the back of the head. You crawled forward to Kurama and sat on your heals in front of him, your tail still swaying from side to side and making your bell ring. Kurama stepped outside the door with you crawling behind him. "You can stand on your feet." Kurama said down to you. You blush at the huge emerald eyes that where gazing down at you. You stood and he started walking. He showed you around the building until you got to two large doors. You look at them in awe of their huge size. What lies behind the doors? Find out next time. JA ne.


	4. Chapter 4

You smiled. You were just happy to have a name, no matter the meaning. You snuggle more against your master, soon drifting to sleep. You soon woke up to the sound of chirping outside the window. You yawn and stretch, curling back and standing on your hands and knees when you notice that your master had left. You get off the bed, your aching joints protesting at the movement, and touch the door knob. You didn't turn it. You master had told you that you weren't allowed to leave the room. You made a whimpering noise and paced in the empty area infront of the bed. Where was your master? Where does he go all the time? Your thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door. You look to it and a maid came in, her skin almost white with terquoise hair and blood eyes. Her maid's outfit was French and she looked like a stripper with her chest almost falling over the frilly collar. "Mr. Jaganshi asked me to bring this up." She practically dropped the tray on the desk after literally strutting through the room. "You better not get any funny ideas, he's all mine kitty." She snapped at you. You growled as she left the room, slamming the door. You snort at her. Your first day here and already there's trouble. You look to the silver tray. It had a bottle of what smelled like thick cream, two salmon patties, and an apple. You took the tray and sat it on the floor, crossing your legs as you sat next to it. You picked up the salmon patties and sniffed them. They were shredded salmon stuck together with crackers. You quickly ate them, enjoying the taste of the warm food. It's been so long since you've had warm food, if ever. You took the cream from the tray and sniffed it. You did this for your past master because he made you smell if it was bad when you cooked his meals. You tasted it and found yourself quite addicted to the white liquid. You set the half empty cream on the tray again and take up the apple, rubbing it on your shirt to get the wax off, then eating it, core and all. What do you think of dinner?

Any who... you were just swallowing your last sip of cream when your master came in. "Welcome back master." You call to him, setting your empty bottle on the tray and lifting it. "Where shall I put this." "Outside the door. Hurry up, we have to go somewhere." You swing your tail, showing your excitement. You set the tray on the small table just outside and to the right of the door. The same demon came but and snatched it as soon as you set it down. You growl at her again. You felt a heavy hand on your head. You look up and see your master (you're four feet tall though you look about fourteen or so). You feel him knee your bottom and you snap out of your trance and walk out and wait while your master closed and locked the door. He started walking with out a word. You run to catch up with him and hold onto his pinky, causing him to snap and turn his head. "What are you doing?" You squeak and let go of his finger, bowing while walking. "I'm sorry Master." A pat on your back signaled the acceptance of your appology. You smiled and walked at his side. After man turns you got very disorientated but you found yourself outside in no time. The clouds going inside were big enough to be your pillow. Hiei walked to the side of them with you at his heels. "Master?" "Hn?" "May I ask where we are going, Master?" You squawk as you tripped on an uneven brick. "You'll see soon enough." You pouted your lip, thinking your Master didn't see. "Don't pout." His stern order made you shiver almost in delight but how did he know? "Master, how did..." You stop talking when you see a large cloud.

It had alot of ogres on it. Hiei jumped on and looked at you. You got the hint and jumped, almost panickig. Surprisingly you didn't fall through. You smiled and waved at the whisps of cloud in front of you. You yelped when the cloud suddenly started to move. It didn't move slowly either. You try to hold onto something but the cloud was just that and your fingers strained against air. You creep behind your Master, who was sitting like he was sitting in a chair. He looked over his shoulder to you, curled up behind him. He patted your head, giving you a feeling of security. After about ten minutes you got bored and used to the wind. You look around, the scene was all the same, clouds everywhere. You look infront of you and become facinated with the snapping scarf a blue ogre was whereing. You creep foraward, swishing your tail. You bat at the scarf, enticing your excitement. You sit back on your heels and pat at it some more, sometimes bringing it to your mouth and bitting on it. You squeak when there was a tug at your tail. Your Master pointed beside him. You turn around with a pout and released the red scarf and sat next to your Master. Five minutes later you arrived in a town full of strange creatures. Their skin was fair and their hair was of all colors. They wore bright and patterened clothes. They looked like demons with out horns, gills, claw, or tails. Some were skinny, some fat, some strong, some weak. There was an even mixture of male and female but the ages ranged greately. Your Master tugged at your hand and brought you to a large paved area with yellow lines all over, some of which had metal creatures resting in them. You look at a white building on the other side of the parking lot and see the words...


	5. Chapter 5

Your Master tugged at your hand and brought you to a large paved area with yellow lines all over, some of which had metal creatures resting in them. You look at a white building on the other side of the parking lot and see the words "PETSMART" in thick blue letters. You tilt your head but soon squawked when a hard tug to your collar forced you to move on. You walk across the paved patch and observe the metal creatures. They were different sizes, shapes, and colors. You were baffled and decided to leave it at that. Both of you are now infront of the store. Hiei walks in but you don't. The doors had a mind of their own. They just opened for him without anyone there to pull them. They started to close and you dash forward.

You yelped when you thought you were going to be smooshed by the doors but they were once again wide open. You scratch your head but are tugged to your left behind some large bags. Your Master took off the leash and handed you a small pill. "Take that." You were going to ask him why but decided not to and to put your whole trust into your Master. You felt sort of funny but you shake it off. You wondered what it did. You were going to perk your ears up but something on the side of your head moved. You paniced and felt foldy things attatched to your head. Your tail was gone too. "Ma...!" You were silenced by a hand. "You are to call me Hiei in this world. The pill will work for about two hours. Just follow me and if anyone asks, we are cousins." He said that then immediately turned and walked off.

You followed him to a cashier with one of the funny creatures behind it, a blue haired female with the same color eyes as your Master. "Hello Hiei! What are you doing here?" You felt a surge of jealousy. Who was this girl and how does she know your master. You were going to growl but didn't it was apparent that your Master wished you to act like these creatures. "Give me some tokens for that machine." He pointed behind with his thumb as his other hand flipped open a wallet with a chain connected to the corner of it. "Hello, I'm Yukina. I'm his sister. Who might you be?" You looked to your Master and he nodded then handed Yukina a piece of green paper. "Kiora." She opened the register then looked to you with a questioning look then it turned to a smile. "Has my brother found a girlfriend finally. Funny, Hiei, I never thought you'd get together with a human." She snickered a little then handed him some bronze coins. Hiei growled and left with you waving to Yukina and following your beloved Master.

Master put some coins in a narrow hole and a screen had a series of words on it. He pushed one and it showed a heart-shaped one that had a sakura blossom on it. He then touched the screen various times and your name appeared on it. He pressed another and put his name and some letters and other names. "Ma... Hiei, what are those below your name?" He kept typing information. "An adress to take you to incase your found. You'd be taken to Kurama's apartment." You found this surprising. "May I ask why?" "He lives here and we'll be staying at his apartment for a while. You need to get used to these creatures Kiora. They're humans and are irriating, foul, arrogant, and ignorant. Don't let them touch you." You nodded and found it odd that Kurama, being so young, lives on his own and why you needed to stay away from the humans. "Yes, I understand. However, Kurama is about seventeen isn't he? How is he living on his own." You Master didn't reward you with an answer.

While you were thinking a machine carved into a piece of metal. Hiei took it out and attatched it to your collar. He walked away. You walked behind him to the sidewalk infront of a paved way where the metal machines went in two directions. You became dizzy almost at once. Your Master called some word and a yellow-orange creature with a light ontop stopped infront of them. Hiei pushes you in then soon followed you. The inside was black leather. Maybe some kind of cow? Hiei said something to a human sitting infront of a glass wall then the creatured moved. Hiei shut the glass opening and leaned back. "Master?" "Hn?" "What Kind of creature is this?" Hiei sighed. "It's not a creature. It's a machine that human created because their too lazy to walk a few miles. It's called a car. The bigger ones are trucks, they do the same thing only they can hold things in them." Your brain hurt but you said nothing. You scooted toward your Master and leaned against him. Hiei tensed but relaxed and wrapped his arm around you. You started to think about Kurama. If he was seventeen the how old was Master? You looked to him. You were going to ask, it was at the tip of your tongue but you held it. You didn't want to know, plus it's rude. You felt the car come to a stop and you look out and see...


	6. Chapter 6

You felt the car come to a stop and you look out and see a white two story house. It was a simple house, two windows on the bottom on either side of a glass door and two windows that were slightly bigger on teh second story on either side of yet another door that led to a veranda with a rug hanging ove the rail. The house had a grey roof with green shutters, the porch in front of the front door was the length of the front side of the house and roofed but the upper porch. There were some white whicker chairs around a table on one side of the porch and wisteria hanging in various places on the otherside. You could smell the wisteria from where you stood on the sidewalk. Kurama sure did have a knack for growing plants if he could get wisteria to smell like this. Your Master started walking again and you followed with out hesitation, completely trusting your Master. You master stepped onto the porch and makes hollow thuds, your feet softly pat on the white-washed wood. Hiei opens the glass door and knocks on a heavy wooden door that was behind it. You heard a voice from behind the door then some thumping. Some one opens the door and it's Kurama.

You laugh, he's clad in an apron with foam on his arms. "Hello, Hiei--Kiora. Come in, come in." He never lost his smile, which sort of creeped you out. You look to your Master and as if ready your thoughts he waves his hand permissably. You smile. "Hello Kurama, it's very nice to meet you again." He laughs and pets your head. "Wh-" he didn't finish his sentence when you hear a popping noise. "Never mind." He finishses. You tilt your head then notice the extra weight, you feel your head and feel fur. Your cat tail and ears are back. "She needs to stay here with us. She needs something that will keep her that way for a while." You hear your Master grunt from the kitchen. "That's fine, I think I could make something up quick then search for more longer lasting tonics." He said lifting his finger to his cheek then tilting his head. You laugh and he laughs with you. "Let's go to the kitchen. Say, Kiora?" He asks as he puts his hand on your back. "Do you know anything about cooking?" You nod as he lead you to the kitchen. You did cook for your previous master. "Good, you can help me in the kitchen." You step into the kitchen, which was throught the living room. Your feet felt the cold marble tile benethe your feet. The floor was white, brown-veined marble, the counter tops were a dark gray granit and the cabinets were a lighter grey. The counters made a shape, leaving an entry way from the living room and an exit to the dining room that contained a peach silver colored carpet like the living room. There was a large sized table with ten chairs and plenty of space between them. Maybe this simple house wasn't so simple. "Kiora..." You heard Kurama call. You turned and saw...


	7. Chapter 7

You turned and saw Kurama holding a small mortar and pestle with a spoon in his fingers. "Here take a bite of this, it should make you human-like for a day... maybe two because of your size. Here." You took the spoon from his finger and scooped at the substance.

It was green with some mixtures of red and blue. You sniffed it and it smelt like guacamole. You stick your tongue and tasted it. It didn't have a taste so you ate it fastly. You handed him the spoon and sat quietly. Kurama washed the mortar and pestle then turned to you. Nothing happened. You perk up your ears after five minutes of waiting. "Maybe it just takes a while? Let's cook dinner. Will you help me Kiora? We have alot of people to feed." You stood and sighed. "Alright." You were assigned to wash and slice vegetables while Kurama badgered your Master to set the table. After about ten minutes you sighed and set down the daikon you were cutting and took the seemingly new silverware, plates, and napkins from Kurama's hands. "I'll do it." You said nothing more but set the table. You struggled alittle on the first setting, trying to remember how your ex-master taught you how to set the table for a formal occasion. You finally got it down and quickly finished settind down the lusterous silverware adn the unscared white plates. You quickly got drinking glasses and set two at each setting, one for water and the other for what ever else. You then went back to slicing the daikon.

"You could have done that yourself Hiei." Kurama growled toward your master. You turned and looked at him, not liking the tone he was speaking in. Something just popped up that made you suddenly grow cautios of the seemingly harmless red-head. "Hn. It's done, forget it." With that, Hiei sat on the window sill. You, on the other hand, had walked subconsciencly to the pot and dumped in the cut vegetables with your eyes fixated on the men that were infront of you. You drop the heavy cutting board right on your toe, causing you to yelp and his in pain, not to mention jumping back about ten feet with a frizzy tail. Four eyes looked to you. "Heh, heh. Slippery..." You blush and pick up the cutting board. You stand up, sure that your face was as red as your toe. You just kept your head bowed and started cutting onions. The onion fumes were already getting to your eyes. You sniffle and wipe your tears away while cutting the devilish vegetable. "Are you alright?" You jumped when a hand landed on your shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine." You sniffled and wiped away tears. "You're crying." Kurama persisted, whiping your tear.

You heard a low growl coming from your left and you yelp and jump away from Kurama. "I was crying because I was cutting an onion." Kurama gulped nervously, your master was glaring sharply at him. "I see. Okay." With that he went off to the other side of teh kitchen doing something else. You dumped the cut onion into various pots after porportioning them. You were done cutting. You walked behind Kurama. "Is there anything else?" You flinched when you heard a thud. You curve around see Kurama tenderizing some beef. "That's all Kiora. Make yourself at home."

You nodded and walked over to your master. He was looking out into a grassy plot. It was surrounded by a white picket fence. It had a clothes line outside, but nothing was on it. There were rose bushes lining the inside of the fence. There was a tree in each corner. The window was a bay window with a fitted cushion. It had plenty of space for your master to stretch his legs yet left you no room to sit. You sat down on your knees next to him and didn't make a noise and only stared out the window. You sighed and subconsciencely leaned against your master. You didn't realize it until you heard the slight rustling of clothes. You looked up to see two questioning carnelian eyes looking down at you. You squeaked slightly and straightened, causing the tag on your collar to ring. "I'm sorry." There wasn't a word said. You were going to sigh only a weight on your head startled you. You look up and see a wrist that connected to your Master but no hand, it was on your head. You tilt your head but said nothing. The heavy hand smoothed your hair and rested near your ear. You shuddered and purred when you felt the slight scratch of his finger.

You press up to the hand wanting more however your master stopped and you sighed contentedly with a pout. "Don't sulk." Came the low voice. You sigh again. "Ye... huh?" You were surrounded by a bright light that made everything around you seem dark. You felt kind of numb yet fuzzy. You felt a slight prick and then the light was gone. You look around. You didn't see anything. "There we go!" Kurama yelled from the kitchen. You stood up and looked into a mirror that was hanging on the wall next to you. You had pink hair and pointy ears and blue eyes. "The ears are easy to explain." You look to him and he was smiling. You smiled and looked back at the mirror, happy with the transformation.

(EVBAAR)Well sorry but sometimes the chapters maby very very very very very short

(NightMare my per dragon) yea that's only because she's to lazy to make them longer

(EVBAAR that's me ) no I just ummm well

(NM)see she is to lazy

(EVBAAR) so atleast I - i ummm atleast I wait let me think thinking thinking thinking hey do I smell smoke

(NM) dude it's your head

(EVBAAR) nooooooooooooo

(NM)pours water on me

(EVBAAR) I'm gonna kill you look what you did to my hair!

(NM) uh o RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(EVBAAR) DIE

(NM) while running hey she's gonna make a new story soon and it's called the untoled secretes of hiei or something I don't know ask her ...LATER! JAAAAAAAAAAA RUN !

(EVBAAR)ok there are sometimes gonna be lessons learned in my chapers lesson learned to day never mess with my hair

(NM) unless you have a death wish bye


	8. Chapter 8

You look to him and he was smiling. You smiled and looked back at the mirror, happy with the transformation. You look over to your Master, who was looking at you but then looked away. You didn't care, you were giddy. You walk over to Hiei and sat on your haunches next to him. He looked down to you. "Master, may we go outside?" You ask him with pleading eyes. He didn't say anything for a while but then he said as he was turning away, "You can go outside." You stuck out your lip; you wanted you both to go outside.

You decided to do it anyways; you didn't want to make yourself seem spoiled. You went out in the back yard and walked through the grass. You got down low and pounced at hopping grass hoppers. You notice some dandelions and make a small flower garland out of them, attaching some purple flowers you found here and there. You walk over to the window, not making a noise and stood there looking up at him. You held up the head piece. For a second you thought he wasn't going to do anything but then you heard the window open and the garland was lifted from your fingers. You smiled with a small giggle. You circle around the house until a familiar voice called, "stay where I can see you." You didn't have much of a problem. You walked back over to the window and jumped up and pulling yourself to sit on the little edge you had.

Being a cat you had good balance so you didn't have to try hard to stay up. You looked at your Master, who was looking at your as if waiting for you to say something, so you did. "It's nice out here, Master. You should come out and get some fresh air!" You smiled innocently. "Hn." You sighed. You moved your feet so that you sat like your master only facing toward him. "So, Master, what shall we do? How long will we be together?" You ask in hopes of starting a conversation. "I don't know."

You tilt your head against the window. Clouds were reflected off the window. You smile softly. You then felt a tug on your arm and you were suddenly inside. You had your back against your master's chest. You felt calloused fingers stroking your chin. You hummed low in your throat, showing you liked the ministration. You purred low in your throat and pressed against the firm chest behind you. You arched your back when the other hand scratched behind you ear (you are still in your human form).

The hand on your chin moves and you were going to open your eyes but you found out its destination. You clenched and unclenched your toes and arched your back more as short fingernails scratched your stomach. You heard a chuckle from the kitchen and the hands disappeared in a flash. You sighed and relaxed, literally melting in your master's arms. "Hey, you two. Get a room. Anyway, I wanted to show you someone I, too, found on the street." Kurama pushed in front of him a little girl. She had long blond hair and light brown eyes. She was your height and age. Atop her head she had two white cat ears and behind her she had a long white tail. "This is Lily." Kurama introduced. She bowed deeply and stood up straight again. "It's nice to meet you."...


	9. Chapter 9

"It's nice to meet you." She stood back up. You smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Kiora." You bowed your head to her. Your master said nothing nor did he do anything. You sighed. You master was so difficult! You get up and walk over to her and pat her on the shoulder. "Hey! If my Master says it's alright, would you like to go in the back yard with me?" You said cheerfully. Hey, what's wrong with a friend or two? She looked at your Master who was watching you both with a blank look. She blushed then bowed her head and nodded. Your ears would have perked up if they were still cat ears. What was she blushing about? "Master?" You ask your Master before your thoughts raise suspicions. He nodded and you smiled.

You gave a gentle push to her back and she walked forward, stopping right before going through the door. "So... Lily, how did you and Kurama meet?" You asked as you both sat down in the middle of the yard. "He found me on the street. I had gotten lost after running away from a demon. It was about a week ago." You smiled. "From what I've seen, he's a kind and gentle master.

"You said, plucking a purple flower from the ground and twisting it in your fingers absent mindedly."He is very nice..." From what you could gather by her talking was that she was a quiet girl and well-mannered. "Have you had a master before?" She looked down to her hands and shook her head. You then noticed she was making a necklace out of the purple flowers. "Why do you keep calling him a master? And why do you address that man in the window as 'Master'?" she said, stopping her crafting to get another hand full of flowers. "Because he is my Master. I just assumed that Kurama was your Master. They way I see it, Hiei is my Master and I'm his pet. I feel obligated to follow his orders because took me off the streets yesterday." She snapped her head up. "Yesterday!" You tilted your head to the side. "Yeah, why?" This girl was strange. "So you don't love him?" She said her face red. You raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, why?" She shook her head violently. "It's nothing." You were confused, not being around people much hasn't given you the skill of reading their feelings so you just left it at that. "We are having dinner tonight. Do you know who is coming?" She looked at you and set down her finished necklace. "Um, let's see... Kurama said Hiei, Kiora, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, him, me, Shimizu, and Koenma."

You recognized some of those names. "Really? I've met Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Yukina. I don't know the others save us of course. That's going to be a lot of people." She nodded. She walked over to the window with the necklace. She jumped and pulled herself to the ledge. The window was still open and your Master was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "This is for you." You stood up and walked over to the window. "Hiei, I... I think you're cute." You felt like fainting. She what? You felt anger growing on your face. Right now you felt like pushing the girl off the window and taking Hiei away. How dare she say that to YOUR Master! He took the flowers and set them on his lap. Shock filled your face. You growled low in your throat. You looked down to your lap; your fingers were clenched around your shirt. You...


	10. Chapter 10

You growled low in your throat. You looked down to your lap, your fingers were clenched around your shirt. You didn't do anything though, only because your Master didn't seem to do anything about it which seemed to be a good thing for you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw her move nervously, obviously reading your aura. "Hey Lily, why don't you come help me serve the food. Our guests will be coming soon." She quickly left, seeming relieved at her leaving. You crawled into the house and sat at the other end of the window as your Master as you watched the blond neko ladle some soup into bowls. You growled again. Your Master suddenly pulled you toward him by your ankle, causing a slight Indian burn. He turned you around and pulled you to him, holding you slightly. You were abit startled but then relaxed once your mind processed what was going on. You took a hand of his in yours you flipped it palm up and put your hand on his. It was nearly twice the size of yours. It made you feel so small. Especially compared to Kurama. You rubbed his fingers, your soft fingers running over his calloused ones. You heard his knuckles crack many times, three times for each finger and once on the thumb (yes it's possible, i do it). You idly do the other hand, lost in your mind. You know your Master was looking out the window by this time at something you didn't know. You didn't care. This is you wanted to be. You were only a year old but you had heard such fantasies of love when your ex-master's girlfriend would watch "soaps" on the television. You thought that it was a waste of time until now. You didn't know how nice it was to feel like there is someone out there that will care solely on you and no one else. You jumped a little when you heard a door open. "Hey Kurama!" You move off your master's lap and walk into the living room. It was Yusuke and behind him was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Was it Keiko or Botan? They entered the kitchen and you bowed to them. "Hey Kiora. Come to meet everybody, huh? Let's try not to scratch Kuwabara, though he does need it." You laughed at his remark. Yusuke was a funny guy. "So, you're the Kiora I've been hearing about?" Came the voice of the girl. She was young and her voice somewhat high. "I'm Keiko Yukimura. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. You were confused. "Grab her hand and shake it." Came your Master's voice very lowly. You did just that. Your hand was let go and Yusuke walked past you over to Kurama who was fighting him off from the food. The door opened and closed again. Kuwabara walked in but you didn't growl, you didn't really have anything against him. "Heh, heh, nice kitty..." You bowed then held out your hand. He sighed and relaxed and shook your hand and almost pulling it out of its socket. He joined Yusuke in his quest for food. You laughed and then looked at the girl who followed Kuwabara into the house. It was the Yukina girl. "Hello, Kiora. Nice to meet you again." She said softly then bowed to you. You nodded your head just before she went over to the three boys and tried to pull them away from Kurama. Yet AGAIN the door opened and closed. There was a tall boy with short brown hair and eyes and the letters "Jr." on his forehead. There was a girl with him with light blue hair and violet eyes. She seemed like a hyper person. "Hello, Kiora. It's me Koenma. Sometimes I take this form so as not to attract human attention. This is Botan." He gestured then left to lecture the mass of people in the kitchen. You stood in front of Botan and bowed. She bowed. "HI! MY NAME IS BOTAN! I'M THE GRIM REEPER!" Anime sweat drop. "Well isn't that nice..." You turned to your master who looked at you for a second then turned away. "So, you're Hiei's little pet? Who knew he had a soft side. Aw how cute Hiei. You like kitties." There was a growl and a flare of aura from your master. Botan merely laughed. Soon enough you all were sitting at the table eating a nice dinner and discussing things that have been going on. You didn't say much but your ears were wide open. You have learned that the boys, other than Koenma, were spirit detectives. You learned that Hiei was a fire demon with a jagan due to Kuwabara repeatedly calling him "three-eyes". Yusuke and Kuwabara were humans with spiritual powers, Yusuke being the strongest. Kurama was also human with a demon spirit living with in him with the name of Yoko Kurama. You also learned that Hiei also works for Murkuro, some rich lady. It made you mad thinking of what kind of relation your master might have with her. Keiko was human, Yukina was an ice demon which meant your master was half ice demon, and Botan was the grim reaper. They made jokes about things that you didn't understand. You were sitting by your master at the table, sitting on your knees to eat easily. Everyone sat next to who they came with, Kurama and Koenma sat at the heads of the tables. You watched exhaustedly as Yusuke and Kurama shoveled in food into their mouths. You were thinking of where they could possibly put it all when your master nudged you on the side. You looked over and saw he had a small saucer with broccoli on it. You laughed and took the broccoli. He kept giving you vegetables and got frustrated looks from Kurama who obviously saw him giving away his vegetables. You laughed more at this and ate the said vegetables. You liked the food, Kurama was a good cook. You got a glare from your master for the laugh you let out. You couldn't help it. It was funny to see that, like a child, your Master wouldn't eat his vegetables. The dinner went on with a merry atmosphere...


	11. Chapter 11

The dinner went on with a merry atmosphere. The dinner was over and you and Lily were doing the dishes. You were drying off a plate when a sudden burst of water shot in your face. You hissed and swatted at whoever squirted you since your eyes were full of water. You heard another hiss then claws on your face. You got mad and wiped the water from your eyes then swiped hard at who ever was in front of you with out looking first. Another hiss and then you were tackled to the floor. You were swatting, clawing, biting, kicking, punching, whatever at your opponent on instinct. You were kicked square in the stomach and you groaned and gave a hard blind kick. Your foot made contact with what you recognized to be a jaw before you were jerked off the floor.

You relaxed only until fingers clawed at your legs. You kicked and snarled at the same time. Then you could see a blurry figure walking away. It was then that you actually noticed that your eyes were clouded. You saw some red smears on the ground and on the cabinets. You struggle to get free. You didn't like to be confined so you made some excuse. You say: "I have to get that off before it stains!"

And you were dropped to the ground with a thud. You yelp and rub your but before getting up and getting a rag. You notice people looking at you and it just makes you want to crawl in a hole. You quickly scrubbed at the floor with a rag and then rinsed it off and when outside as fast as you could, wanting to get away from the attention. You back up against the wall and pant. You feel nervous. What was your master going to do? Was he going to whip you like your old master? You shudder at the thought. You see a hedge lining the side of the house and you crawl behind it until you ran into a wall. You sat there, not wanting to come out.

You kept your ears open, even though you look like a human doesn't mean you don't have your demon hearing anymore. You didn't hear anything and so you relax until you hear the back door shut. You curl up instinctively into a small ball. You didn't hear any footsteps though. You lifted your head just barely and saw two black feet. You look up and see a stony face and crimson eyes.

"Master, I'm sorry." You felt fingers grab the back of your neck. You pull your legs and arms close to you in an instinctive submissive form. He didn't say anything or make a sound. He just turned around and walked out from behind the bushes. He stopped facing the house but not at the door. You squeak when you feel a lift. You opened your eyes to see an open window into a room. You went through the room and were tossed onto the bed. You bounced a little then sat at the edge and bowed deeply. "Master I'm..." You were silenced with a hand then your head was lifted. Hiei then...

Sorry it was so short but I had to do homework before this and my time is out. JA ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiei then pressed a wet rag onto your face. You jumped at the unexpected wetness. You looked at him with a shocked face. "Master, are you mad?" He dipped the rag into a bowl that seemed to appear out of no where. "Yes." You tried to bow your head but it was held in a hand. "How will I be punished?" You said as Hiei took another dip in the water. "You're not." You looked up to him. "Why not, Master." He whipped over your mouth. He wiped near your eye. "You were provoked. Kurama knows it and will probably yell at Lily for it." Hiei was scrubbing your head, getting the dirt off. "That's who it was?" You said in a whisper. Your master puts a band-aid on your nose and forehead. He also puts a more cushioned. He backs away and gets a bottle. While he is turned you stand and hug him from behind. "Thank you for not punishing me." You could feel his muscles tense then relax. You let go of him so he could turn. He has some white cream in his hands. He rubs it on a scrape you have on your cheek. You were going to turn around when he stops you. He tilts your head up and leans forward...

(staling gets hit in the head with a can by readers) owwww)

You see him coming closer and you feel a pressure on your nose and then he disappears. Disintegrated. You looked around, fully aware of the red on your face. You felt giddy yet a little disappointed. You dismissed it though. You only knew him for a day! No need to get disappointed! This is a good start! You encourage yourself then walk to the bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror and check the damage. Not to bad, it's been worse. You turn on the water and wash your hands of dirt and dried blood. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Not knowing what to do you dash to the room you were in and into the closet behind a shoe rack. You see footsteps come into the bedroom. It's Kurama! You go back farther in the closet. You start to feel your face grow hot when a shirt is tossed in front of you. You almost gasp when jeans came your way. You backed up more only there was a wall there. You almost fainted when a pair of light blue boxers landed two inches in front of you. You then heard footsteps coming toward the closet. You panicked, not knowing what to do...

Cliff hanger but O well jaa


	13. Chapter 13

You don't know what to do. He walks right in front of you, BUTT NAKED. Some what sadly (me- yea right), you get two eyes worth and turn away quickly. You've never seen THAT before. You felt like vomiting. That is how you distinguish a female from a male! (Me- hey! I'm trying to make it sound inexperienced! For all of you mature readers, don't worry...grins) you vowed never to have kids. Then out of no where you thought: Master has one of those. You shuddered to mentally. Right now you just tried to stay hidden behind the shoe rack. Kurama bent down and got a small box from a shelf hidden behind some shirts. He set it on the ground and opened it. He got out some gauze and wrapped it around his stomach over three slash marks. Once he was finished he put the box away and stood up. He harshly pushed the clothes toward your side, causing dust to fall onto your nose. You felt a tickle and your blood went cold. You felt your ribs tightening, the tickle traveled up your nose. You tried hard, you were sweating. You clamped your nose but the tickle was still there. You put your finger under your nose, no good. You looked toward the light available. The tickle wouldn't go away. You finally instinctively took in air and let it shoot. You sneezed as quietly as you could. You heard a back crack slightly. You were panicking in your mind. Where were you going to go? You tried to back up more but there was a wall behind you and to your side also in front of you. To your left was a shoe rack. The only way was to go out. "Who's there?" You felt the clothes above you being pulled you put your ears low. Should you go out? The clothes above you cleared. You saw Kurama leaning forward...

"Hey..." He didn't say anything more but fell backwards as you pushed him out of the way and sprinted as fast as you could out of the room and down the stairs and onto the front porch. You were panting, not because you were tired but because you never have been so nervous in your life. You held your chest. You saw your master standing in front of you. "That was Kurama's room!" You yell out. You covered your mouth. "I'm sorry for yelling, Master." He walked over to a whicker chair and sat. "Why?" You walked over to him and sat on the chair next to his.

"He walked in as naked as the day he was born! It was disgusting! Do all males of all species have that or just humans! It was disgusting!" Hiei snorted. "Grow up a little, I can't promise you won't see me naked from time to time, especially if there isn't anyone around but you're going to have to get used to seeing that." You lowered your ears. Clearly it offended your master. "I'm sorry, Master." He nodded then looked out on the street. You were distracted by swallows swooping in and out of a small little box hanging from the ceiling.

"Come here." He said with out looking at you. You stood next to him. He grabbed your arm and forced you to sit on his lap. You squeaked. "Master!" He just pushed you against him. He held you there for a minute until you relaxed. He started to stroke your back. You sigh. It felt sooooo good. Especially when he got to the small of your back and it made your hips wiggle a little. You felt as if in heaven. You could smell your Master's musk; feel his breath on your neck, his heart beat beating against yours, those caressing fingers, the firm muscle beneath you. You purred slightly. You felt contented, sated, dazed. You could stay like that forever. But of course, all good must end sometime. Kurama came through the door and your master deposited you onto the floor. You snapped out of your daze and sat on your haunches next to your master's chair, incase Kurama wanted to sit in the chair next to your master. You assumed correct when Kurama sat down in the chair. "Something was in my room. It was in my closet." You master didn't say anything.

You tried to keep your composure. It worked because you were immediately distracted by your master's light scratch on your ear. You press against the hand as Kurama ranted on about privacy and what not. Kurama finally left when Lily called after glaring at you. You dismissed her with a snort then moved with your master when he pulled you back onto his lap. "That's what you were ranting about?" He whispered softly into your ear. You shuddered when the hot breath made contact, and the sound of his masculine voice was enough to give you goose bumps. You couldn't answer; only nuzzle his neck asking for more when he stopped. (Me- sorry but if you go to http/ there is a song on it and its Hiei and Kurama singing!) Hiei gave an amused snort "Spoiled kitten." He ran his fingers through your hair. You moaned, loving the feeling. It was weird; you've never felt like this with your ex-master. You gasp in surprise when your master flipped you over and caressed your stomach. Your purr increased, you arched your back trying to get more contact. The fingers pulled away so that the tips barely touched you. Goose bumps ran along your arms and thighs. The free hand stroked your collar bone. You felt your eyes getting heavy. You felt like gel. You were a puddle of sensation. You soon drifted to sleep in your master's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

You wanted to stay like this forever. Beams of sunlight pounded down on your eyes, pulling a groan from your throat as you turn over. You then sit up quickly because there is no one next to you. You sniff a little and smell some cooking bacon and more. You were going to walk off when you noticed it was a bit breezier than you notice. You look down and notice you were in your underwear, different underwear that were an almost white pink with a slick ribbon at the top that looked somewhat like a drawstring and was tied into a nice bow. The top you were wearing was see through was a flyaway baby doll that matched your underwear. What made it worse was that you had nothing under THAT! Your master must have changed you. You had a frilly wrist band with a matching ribbon around your wrist and on the other a red metal cuff with a golden chain that you found connected to the be. You also had something like a leash attached to your collar that was tied to the headboard. You didn't untie it, though it would have been simple enough, because your master had not given you permission. Your stomach growled in protest. You ignored it and layed back, playing with the leash that was the same material as the ribbons on you.

After about seven minutes there were footsteps in the distance. You sat up, wagging your tail for your master. You saw a tip of black hair and it grew and finally your master was already at your doorway. You mewed in greeting. He laughed slightly, almost unheard, and scratched your ears. He unhooked your leash and cuff before walking to the closet. You hopped off the bed and followed him. "Why did you chain me to the bed, Master?" He snorted. "You rolled off the bed." You laugh a little. Hiei tosses you a white sweater and some white shorts.

The sweater was big and barely stayed on your shoulders. The sweater covered your shorts. Your master gave you a clean pare of socks and a white bra. You blush and slip it on under your sweater. "Let's go eat." He said pushing your forward a little. You walked down the steps, careful not to slip. You entered the dining room where Kurama and "she" sat. You sat down next to Kurama, which was across from Lily, and your master sat beside you. Kurama handed you a bowl of eggs and you give yourself a good serving along with some other things. You were eating your breakfast when you felt a hard hit to the top of your head. "Ow, Master."

You saw him give the tiniest of tiniest motions toward Lily. You pouted, why did you have to apologize to HER? She started it after all. You swallow your food and look at her then glare at your master for a second then turned back to her. "I... I'm... sorry." You growled out in a whisper. "You should be! Look what you did to my beautiful skin!" You glared at her cut up face. "It wasn't even average skin; your skin was ugly and slightly yellow. You aren't pretty." She gasped and you got a hard hit with your Master's spoon for that. You weren't going to apologize. Vanity is one of your worst pet-peeves. "Say you're sorry." You growled low but didn't say anything. He turned and glared at you. You turned toward Lily and whispered your apology with a shudder. You didn't think you should apologize but your master forced you. Hiei smacked your head again and pointed towards Kurama. You cocked your head to the side in question. You got another hard tap on the head for not doing it immediately. You bow your head, "Gomen." Kurama waved his hand dismissively, "Well, I'm not saying its okay, but she did provoke you and you did apologize." You felt a little bad though. You couldn't help it, it was instinct. You silently ate your breakfast and helped clean up, though you weren't doing the dishes you WERE busy scrubbing the table. Hiei was sitting on the window sill and Kurama and Lily had gone to the store.

You were putting away the last shimmering fork and you pushed the drawer in and then rubbed your head. There was a definite bump. You walk over to your Master and sit on your knees, nuzzling his leg. He didn't turn to you; just set his hand on your head. His hand sat idle on your head. You looked up at your master from where your head lay on his thigh. You mewed his name, concerned. He looked at you, the sun glinting in his eyes like rubies, if only you could keep that image. But things change and he looked away while his hands went into motion. You purred lightly but kept your eyes on your master. You crawled up and put an arm on either side of his hips. You lean forward and nuzzle his cheek, trying to get him in a good mood. He turned his head, his cheek pressed against yours. It felt a lot softer than he put on. It was incredibly soft. You nuzzled more, loving the feeling of the velvet-like golden skin. You pressed your forehead to his temple and rubbed your nose along the apple on his face. You sighed and let yourself fall onto his lap, your arms lazily hooked around his waist. You could smell his musk from where you were, it smelt heavenly. You turn your head to look out the window. There were humans in their backyards pushing loud contraptions, children jumped on black tarps, and clothes were hung on wires. You sighed, it was so boring, what was he looking at? You decided you didn't care and closed your eyes for a short nap.

You woke up later with a lazy yawn. You could feel the hot rays on your back, making you feel like a loaf of bread. You roll over and realize that you were on the window sill, that there was no lap, and that you were really close to the edge. You found yourself sprawled on the floor with a sore butt and head. You groan and stand up. You see a note on the table. 'Kiora and Hiei went out to buy groceries, bbl. Kurama & Lily' you snorted at the name.

You walked through the house looking at everything. You had been in the living room before (previous quizzes); there were stairs on the other side of the kitchen and living room walls. The main corridor, where the stairs are, was a bathroom with a formal dinning room to the right and another door to the kitchen to the left. A few feet from the front door and to the right was a living room with a television, the other done not. This room and the formal living room down the hall were connected. You decided to go upstairs.

There was a bathroom on the wall facing you and to your left just up the stairs was a bedroom, Kurama's bedroom, across from it was Lily's room. You went up the stairs and followed the railing with took you (like a side ways J and the hook part is where the stairs are) there was a closet between Lily's room and a guest room that was at the end of the floor. Across from that room was yours and Hiei's room. You saw Kurama's room and your room so you decided to go into Lily's room. You about gagged when a rush of lily scent came at you when you opened the door. The room was a light pink, so light it was almost white. It looked like a normal girl's room from what little you've seen on TV. It was organized and clean, it made you want to take red wine and spill it in a big puddle in her room. She had pictures on her dresser.

There were three, one of her, one of Kurama, and one of them both hugging. She seemed to care for Kurama but why was she so bewildered by Hiei? You dismissed it and left the room, your nose aching from the smell. You went into your room and plopped down on the bed. You pressed against the blanket and rolled over it, loving the smell of your master. You purred contently curled up on the blanket, all nice and warm from the sun pouring through the window. You rolled more on the blanket, just realizing it's pink. You didn't care; the smell attached to it was good enough. You heard a snicker from the window. You look lazily over to the window and see your master's muscular figure standing there.

You wagged your tail against the blanket, to relax by the scent of your master. "Strange dog." You stuck out a lip in protest as your master crawled onto the bed. "Master, I'm a cat." He was on all fours above you and you were too lax to care. "Who said you were a cat?" You raised an eyebrow. "I was born a cat." He raised an eyebrow then pulled gently on your tail. "This isn't a cat tail..." He bent down and nipped at your ears, "and these are not cat ears." You thought about it, maybe that's why you didn't like Lily. "I won't argue with you, Master." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down. He lay gently on you, stroking your ears idlely. "I like to hear that. Nothing drives me more insane that a cattery female." You turned toward him slightly. "I'll keep that in mind master." You brushed your tail against his leg. "Master?" You ask after a moment. "Hm?" Came the sluggish reply signaling that your master was falling asleep. "How long was I asleep?" He groaned and scratched his nose. "Well, it's sunset now... about five hours." With that he fell back asleep. "Thank you mater." There was no reply. You then fell asleep with your Master.

(zzz...)

ok hoped you liked it thank all of you who have been reviewing there are to many to say so I'll just than you all at once k 1 2 3

THANK YOU jaa lol O ya and free kitten's title is now drum roll please drum roll Masters Pet hope you enjoy see ya


	15. Chapter 15

You woke with the smell of food again. It smelt so good. You went downstairs, not tied to the bed this time. You stepped into the kitchen to see Kurama over the stove. "Mmm. smells good." You comment while taking a whiff of the soup. "It's tempura udon noodle soup with kyuri no sunome   
and buta zen mai." (That would be udon soup with a cucumber salad and pork with fern shoots). "It smells delicious!" Kurama laughed a little. You offered to help him and you started to cut fern shoots. In no time the four of you were eating the food with some light conversation. The food was delicious; you were having a comfortable time. Kurama was saying something about Lily when Hiei spoke up, "Kiora thought she was a cat." The conversation stopped and all eyes were on him. It was sort of a creepy silence after the randomness. You took your chop sticks out of your mouth and looked to them. "Yeah, I did. My last master kept calling me a 'spoiled kitten' so that's what I thought I was. I guess I was wrong." You said in almost as whisper, your eyes fixated at your food. You ate meekly, as the conversation went on to other things like what they did when they were out. They had stopped at an interesting shop and wanted to go back, or at least Lily did. Kurama said that it was "appropriate" to go into. When you questioned him further you just got: "adult things". You knew what that meant; your ex-master's girlfriends said that after they made a rukace in the bedroom. You knew what they were doing and the fact that Lily was interested in it signified that Lily is at leas five to eight months old. You were a year old so you are sexually mature just not interested. You just focused on your food. When the dinner was over you did the dishes while Lily wiped down the table. There were a lot of dishes but you got them done in a hurry. You set the last dish on the rack before turning around and seeing your master in front of you. You jumped a little. "Don't scare me like that, Master." You laughed a little but in grew shaky when his hands when to either side of you, grasping the counter firmly. You scooted closer and bent forward and down. You were looking up at him, since he's ten inches taller than you, and start to scoot down lower until your master's knee stopped you. You stood still and he stilled. He just sat there looming over you. "Master?" No one was in the room because Kurama and Lily went out again. Your master pulled away, his face still emotionless. He then walked away. You followed thinking... What the word was that

You followed at your master's heels. "Master?" "Hm?" He turned and started walking up the stairs. "Can I take a shower?" He turned to go to your room. "I don't care." You stopped; you were in front of the towel closet. "Well, I'm going to." He disappeared into the room. You sigh and take a pink towel from the closet. You went into the bathroom and locked it. You started the shower and stripped off your clothes then waited for the water to warm. Why was your master so quiet? It somewhat irritated you. How can someone go through life saying almost nothing? Well, save the actual mutes. You stepped into the shower and proceeded to wash your hair with the rose scented shampoo that was on a towel rack. Why would someone put a towel rack in the shower? You thought many random things as you bathed and you didn't get why people did some things they did. How do people's body know what hurt is? How does the brain know what hurts and what doesn't? How can it distinguish the difference between pain and pleasure? You didn't know but it did make you curious about meaningless things. You were scrubbing your body with some shower gel when you suddenly felt dizzy. You suddenly fell to your knees and onto the shower floor. You felt really dizzy. You could hear someone banging on the door but you couldn't get up, your eyes wouldn't stop going down. The door was just kicked in when you slipped into complete silence and darkness...

O ya this is you if you can't see the pic just e-mail me for it ok at 


	16. Chapter 16

The door was just kicked in when you slipped into complete silence and darkness... You woke up in bed with a moist towel on your head and a head ache like you wouldn't believe. You groaned and touched your head. It was wet with persperation. You blink, your eyes a bit sensitive of light, and look around the room. No one was in it, you sat up, your head was a little spinny, and tried to step out of bed. You felt achy. You palms were sweaty but cold and your back, shoulders and neck hurt. You proceded down the stairs and it felt like you were floating, so much infact you almost fell. You stepped on the cold floor and stood for a minute, almost in a daze with only the headache to keep you from falling. "Kiora, what are you doing out of bed?" You could hear your master's voice but you couldn't really feel anything about it. You didn't feel scared, happy, sad, angry, or anything else when hearing the voice. You just heard it. You turn your face toward him and you were unable to change your blank face. You turned completely toward him and just stood there, like there wasn't anything else you could do. You felt really dizzy with a throbbing headache. You stepped forward to keep your balance, and then another step, and another, you couldn't find your balance. You fell forward, fallin on a hard chest. Arm encircled you and lifted you off the floor. When you felt skin on skin you realized that you weren't wearing any clothes. O well, the voice in your mind said. Hiei laid you on the bed again. "Stay here this time." He said with a somewhat angry tone. "I'm sorry, Master." You squeaked. Your throat hurt and made your voice raspy. "For what?" He held a thermometer infront of you and you opened your mouth obidiently. "F'r causin' trouble." You slurred suddenly sleepy. "Hn." He resoaked the cloth, ringed it out and set it on your head. He brushed hair off your cheek softly. You were a bit surprised when he stroked your cheek with his finers even though you didn't show it. You leaned into the caress. It felt good to have someone to take care of you. There was a beep and the thermometer was pulled from under your tongue. "101.4. You have a fever, Kitten. You need to rest. I was making lunch downstairs. How does soup sound?" He asked abruptly kind. "Sounds great, master." You slurred. He laughed and bent down, giving you a peck to the nose. You blush red and hid under the covers. He laughed and patted your head through the blanket then left. You were alittle disappointed that he left but you got over it and sat up. He came back with soup in no time. It sounded really good right about now. You take the bowl from his hands and set it on you lap. You didn't cover up because he's already seen you before, what's to hide? You sip the soup and then hear a door open and shut. Hiei gets up with his soup and locks the door and sits down again, still sipping his soup. You laugh at your master and he gives you a playful grin. You loved your master when you are alone with him. He's more emotional. You both set your bowls on the table next to the bed and sit for a while. "So... you decided to break the silence why did I faint?" "You have the flu. It's nothing really. It might have cause fainting from the stress of moving fro place to place." You shrugged, it sounded reasonable. Started to scoot back under your covers when your master got up to leave. "Master..." He stopped just as he unlocked to door. "Come lay with me?" He let some air out of his nose but complied anyways. He toed off his boots and crawled in the covers with you. "I can't stay long, I have to get medicine." You nuzzle against him as he was propped up by one arm while trying to fix the covers. He lowered himself onto the bed and placed a hand on your hip. You curled against him, loving the loving warmth he gave off. He was a bit warm from drinking the soup and that made his scent glands practically ooze the savory musk. The hand on your hip caressed your thigh and back up the same path and passing your hip up to your shoulder then turning to trace the top of your arm. You mewled and squirmed alittle at the tickle it gave. You heard a soft laugh and warm come to the top of your head. Your master adorned a small kiss to the top of your head. You hugged his body and rubbed your cheek against his chest. You got a small pinch on your butt and your master said softly, "Get to sleep." He said it in a way that made him like a master but a kind one. His hand left your rear and rested on the small of your back. You soon feel asleep, once again in your master's arms. sorry it was short but i have to go to detroit. I might make another one there, I'm not sure.


	17. Chapter 17

You woke the six hours later, laying in the dark, alone in bed. You had a simple white T-shirt on as a night gown. The slight sound of a light snore came from your dormant master next to you. You slip out of bed, planning to get yourself a glass of milk. You softly padded down the stairs. Before you started going down the stairs you heard slight moans and gasps coming from Lily's room. You didn't want to know so you quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. You opened the refrigerator, wincing as the bright light hit you in the face. It made your once unnoticed headache apparent again. You rubbed your head and pulled out the milk jug. You filled a glass and bent down over the counter, looking at the veins in the marble that would have been invisible to a human. The milk tasted delicious on your tongue, soothing your fever a little. You jumped in surprise when a hand landed on your back. You hit your head on the counter, enraging your headache. "Itai!" You rubbed your head, already knowing it's your Master. "You need to stop doing that Master; you'll shorten my years down to two." You turned and leaned back against the counter, supporting your body with your elbows. It had been storming, the rain beat heavily on the quaking windows, lightning and thunder danced along the sky. Lightning flashed and for once you weren't scared because your master was there, you knew you'd be safe. Your master reached for your milk, you watching every skillful movement he made in the dark. Lightning flashed brightly, illuminating the whole house. Hiei's eyes flashed as shadows danced along the ruby gems of his eyes. You felt memorized in the seconds you saw them glitter. His usually golden skin cast a grey hue in the dim light. You drank in the sight as he took a sip from your. He finished off the milk and set it in the sink. You but the milk back in the fridge and went back to your room to sleep the rest of the night in a warm haven.

You woke up, bed empty, breakfast aroma in the air, and the sound of cooking in the distance. You groaned and stretched, to achy to move. You wanted to sleep more. You were going to until a hard finger pressed hard against the back of your thigh and you squeaked. It really tickled. You turned your head lazily from in the pillow and looked at your attacker. To your surprise it wasn't Hiei. It was Lily. She didn't have a smile on her face but a frown instead. "They had to go on a mission. They'll be back tonight or tomorrow. Hiei said to tell you not to leave the house and not to get into trouble." With that she turned and left the room. You growled low in your throat. She was so snobby you wanted to wring her neck. You groan and roll off the bed, avoiding hitting the table. You curled up into a ball. You really didn't want to get up. You rolled out of the blanket and lay on the floor. You sigh and stand up, stretching again before exiting the room. You went to the kitchen where you saw dirt pans. Lily made breakfast only for herself you sighed and practically tossed the pans into the sink and started the water. You scrubbed at the pan as Lily ate her eggs. Once the skillet was clean you set it on the burner then pulled out a chopping board. You then took out a stainless steel pan and filled it with water before setting it on the burn next to the freshly cleaned skillet. You started the burner to bring it to a boil. You then took out the half onion from last night's food and tossed it onto the cutting board. From the refrigerator you also took out some pre-minced garlic and a huge bottle of ketchup. You stopped near the microwave and got the zip-lock bag of thawed bacon Lily left out. You set those next to the cupboard when you turned to go back to the pantry to get a can of Vienna sausages and some bow-tie noodles. When you came back the water was boiling so you added about a cup of noodles to it then but them back. You went over to the sink after grabbing the Vienna sausages and drained them of their juices. You took the lid all the way off and set it next to the cutting board. You took out a cutting knife and cut the onion into four pieces and diced one of them then put the other three pieces of the onion half back into the fridge.

You sliced the Vienna sausages and cut the bacon into little squares. You poured some olive oil into the unheated skillet then turned the knob until it was on 8 then tossed the bacon, onions, the Vienna sausages slices, and a table spoon of garlic into the skillet. It sizzled and you cooked them until things started to get to a brown color. You turned down the heat and turned back to your now done noodles. You had set a strainer in the sink and were currently pouring it into it. You lifted the cylinder and shook it lightly and poured it into a bowl sitting next to the sink. You took the pan on the stove and poured its contents into the bowl with the pasta. You then took the ketchup bottle and squeezed about two and a half to three cups of ketchup into it. You snapped back the lid and set it back into the fridge. Everything had been dealt with. You had washed the cutting board, pan's save for the one you just poured, and put away all that you had taken out. You stirred your ketchup into the noodles. You took a bite and walked to the table where you sat cross legged on the chair, looking down at a magazine Kurama left out. Lily had left awhile ago and so you sat alone. You finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. You got up and answered it, it was Koenma. "Kiora, I'm afraid we have a situation..." DUN DUN DAAAA! Well, it's getting late and I have to go. JA NE!


	18. Chapter 18

You finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. You got up and answered it, it was Koenma. "Kiora, I'm affraid we have a situation..." "Situatoin? Like what?" You asked stairing up at the teenage form infront of you. "Well, Hiei and Kurama went on a mission... oh! I'll tell you at the office!" He said before you both and Lily who had come to see who was at the door fell through a portal. You landed in the office you went in when you were staying in the building. You landed on your butt but Lily landed on her feet while Koenma landed in his chair, back in his baby form. "We started out going to this chateaux where we believed a trio of demons who, as we gathered from leaked information, that they plan to open a portal like Sakyo a past rival. They got in fine but they stopped emitting transmitions two hours ago and we have not heard of them since." You stood up shaking the imaginary dirt off your sweater. "What does this have to do with us?" Koenma coughed. "Well, we plan on having you go there." Koenma stated behind his pacifire. "You wwant us to... what?" You didn't know if you were really hearing this. "We want you to go get them. Your instincts will kick in, you won't really have to worry. Just a rescue mission unless you get caught. We'll give you the essentials you need. That includes... clothes." Koenma coughed when looking at your sweater clad form. "I didn't get dressed yet! It's like 7:30 AM!" He waved his hand dismissively. Ogres came out of a door to the left and dragged you and Lily in opposite directions. "You'll wear this..." Said an orange one as he handed you an orchid blossom silk Chinese dress. It was black with red orchid patters and red flower buttons.

With it they made you slip on some red kung foo shoes. It had a slit on the side that as carfully crafted to let your tail out from beneth your dress. The dress went down to just above your knees. They strapped a Chinese dragon spirit sword. It looked like it was made out of white jade with gold chinese dogs and carved into the sheath and tsuka. The kashira, fuchi, and tsuba were golden with dogs carved in them. You pulled out the blade and swinged it, clearing the ogres. It had the symbol of the dog carved in it. You sheathed the sword when the ogres deposited two daggers in the same design.

You were given a small clip on earing. "That is a communicator. It is on at all times. You were handed a necklace that said "protection" in cut stailess steal. "That necklace will give you a small force field but might not be strong enough to keep you completely unharmed." The ogre left. You were then shoved out of the room in a flash. Lily stood infront of you. Her out fit was similar to yours but white with lily patterns. She didn't have a sword and daggers but two sickles and a bow. Her hair was tied in a bun save for a piece of hair that cut across her face. She also had a transmitter cip on her ear. "Well, now that you are suited up we can begin. The location is in the Ikebana mountains in the Makai. We'll give you some camping supplies incase you don't get there during the day light times. We can get you as far as that but the location of the place you need to go is unknown. Good luck!" With that a portal appeared beneath you two. You fell and fell until you hit the unforgiving ground of the Makai. You groaned and stood, rubbing your back. Lily obviously landed on her feet being the cat she was.

"Which way do we go itty-titties?" You growled at her. "Do you want to find them on your own? I'll let you, cats don't have any sense of direction." She snorted at you. "What ever. Which way?" You staked up the slope of the mountain with out a word. You were actually searching for the scent. You got to a ridge and finally got the scent of Kurama. You followed it then found your Master's scent. You kept following it until it was almost dark. They had walked quite a ways. You were being followed by a chattering neko that couldn't survive on her own even with some tools. "Do you even know where you're going? You're lost, let's go back." You snapped around, about half past pissed after listening to the chatter for ten hours. "You want to go back all that way, then go. I'm not lost but if you THINK that I am then go on your own. You wont last two days with out help. You an indoor cat." She gasped. "Your just a pup. You don't have any recolection of what it's like to be an adult!" You laughed through your nose slighly. "I'm older than you sweetie. Just because you have sex doesn't mean you're grown up. (me- listen to this fact. I will kick anyones ass if they are under 18 and having sex. It's sick.)." Lily looked offended, good.

"What makes you think I do?" You roll your eyes and keep walking. "You should try to stifle your moans and groans at night. I could hear them from my room. You and Kurama. How sweet." You said with alot of sarcasm. "Oh please. At least I have someone interested in me. I'm not someone's 'pet'. You're lower than a slave." You stopped and turned your upper body back to her with a raised eyebrow. "Has it occured to you that I became a 'pet' on my own and wasn't forced. Not to mention you'd be the worst pet there could be. Only a breeder." "What did you just call me?" You turned all the way around. "A breeder cat. A slut. Like the rest of your kind." She was red. She looked like a cherry covered in marshmallow. She lept toward you, claws reared, but you dodged and she landed in the dirt. You just followed the ever cooling scent of the boys before it was completely gone. You walked until it was dark and stopped to make camp in a clearing. There was no Lily, a good thing. You rolled out your sleeping bag and laid on it, falling asleep to the slight twinkle of the stars.


	19. Chapter 19

You rolled out your sleeping bag and laid on it, falling asleep to the slight twinkle of the stars. You woke up in surprize at the sound of a cracking twig. You sat up and perked your ears. s scaly hand reached out infront of you and towards your bag. You grabbed one of the daggers you hid under your pillow and unsheathed it silently. You hoisted it over your head and brought it donw in great speed. It nicked the hand as it recoiled back in the bush. You grabbed your bag close to you and hooked your sword and daggers to your side. You were just getting ready to put your sleeping bag way when a large half woman half snake demon appeared infront of you. Her obsidian scales glittered through the strained sunlight. She didn't say anything but showed her fangs with a his and hurtled at you. You froze for a moment then dodged the attack using flexibility to curve your back in an almost extreme way. The she-serpant coiled faster than lightning around you and was squeezing around your ribs. You groan as your bones are pressed and ground. You try to break free but you can't. You reach for a dagger and pulle it out when the serpant moved it's coil to move above your head. You stabbed the flank of the snake, harshly or else it wouldn't go through. You heard a shirll of pain and the snake uncoiled around you in a flash. It lunged back at you with amzing speed, its fangs leaking the poison that could kill you in a second. You ducked under the demon's human like torso and gabbed your sword up through it's stomach and bakc.

You ran along the bottom off the snake, dragging your sword down the middle. He snake twisted and swung it's self about but you grabbed the other end of the blad protruding from the serpant's back and held on. You ran the rest of the way and sliced it in two from belly button to tail. The snake writhed in pain as it lay bleeding. There was something about the way it squirmed that gave you excitement or made your blood rush in a strange way. You wanted to make it squirm more. You walk slowly over to the head of the creature, jumping over it's thrashing tail. The face of the serpant wasn't really much, two huge red-slitted eyes and a huge mouth full of dager sized teeth. You let the blade fall onto the place where you started cutting and pressed down slightly, stopping when the tip was inside the meat of the moster. You continued walking forward, dragging the sword sunk in the flesh. You added more pressure to your stride when you hit the rib cage. The shrieking of the monster continued even as you looked at it's face. "Tell me where three humans and a demon went."

The snaked hissed and lashed out at you. You stopped the arm and pinned it down with your dagger. "Tell me." You said in a dangerous tone, you didn't recognize yourself. "I don't know! I wouldn't tell you a..." You drove your sword home through the skull silencing the demon. You spent the morning eating the fresh meat and making armor out of the scales of the snake. You buried the bones in the dirt and said a little prayer to it. It was now noon and you were looking down at a chateaux of lime stone. You saw guards standing at a draw bridge, at the top of the outer wall, at the windows, and probably more inside. You looked around in search for a way in. That's when you heard a grinding noise and some metal hitting dirt and stone. Off to your right about a hundred yards off. It had clay pots, hay, whicker baskets, and crates.

You dashed silently over to the wagon and jumped on the back. You had to hurry, the wagon was almost at the targeted location. You took the lid of a clay pot and lifted the pot itself. You put it low to the ground and emptied it's contents onto the road. It was full of seaweed. When you poured it was close enough to the ground so the splash wasn't heard. You set the bottle upright again and hid yourself in it, placing the lid back on the top. You rode around, trying not to tip over as the cart made it's way downhill. The cart came to a stop some time later and you heard voices. "Sir, we're going to check your cargo." It was a gruff voice. "Yes, sire." The old driver said. You heard foot steps coming toward the back. There was the sound of clay lids beind lifted then closed. Your lid was just about open.

"Yo! Grandpa! Go on through! It's okay guys he won't be trouble." There was a moment of silence then the light exited out of the vase. You sighed in relief and relaxed once you felt the cart move once more. The car stopped again but there was no voices, just fet everywhere. You held your breath and sat still. You felt your vase getting lifted and swung from side to side. You were set down and you heard the feet leave. You didn't hear any other feet so you dared to take a look outside the vase. You were inside a cellar, the bricks were made of lime stone and it made up the walls, cieling, floor, and steps. You saw a step down behind you but after that step was a step imerged in water. as was the step after that. After that third step there wasn't any steps. It looked like, from what you could see in the darkness, that there was a whole floor that was flooded. You looked down the corridor left and right but it was dark save the torches at either side of the stairs that led to this floor. You crawl out of the vase silently and stepped onto the stair and crouched so that you were hidden behind the vases. You pressed the earing, "Koenma, I am inside the fort. the ground level was swarmed with guards but the level below is empty. That's where I am now. The next level down is submerged in water. I can't hold my breath long enough to get a good look around." You waited a second and then heard Koenma's voice. "Okay. While drawing in your breath clap your hands together then press them against your sternum and then say 'arceo' with loosing as little breath as you can." You heard a blip sound and you quickly set to the task. You started drawing in your breath then clapped your hands and pressed them against you and you said arceo in a fast and slight breath. There was a glow and you relaxed but you couldn't breath. You just decided to trust Koenma in this one and dipped your head into the water. You didn't see anything but it was eery.

It was like walking around in a dark room lit only by the opening and in the distance from a door along the right wall at the other end of the room. Anything between you couldn't see. You lowered yourself deeper and completely submerged yourself in the dark waters. You kicked off the bottom stair and swam forward. Once you got more into the darkness you could see pillars making a makeshift walkway down the center of the room. You could see paintings on the wall of people and water and some other creatures. It looked like an Egyptian tomb. You swam forward between the pillars. Apparently the spell you chanted made you able to hold your breath for a long time or else you wouldn't have gotten near as far as you were. You stopped when you saw a long black figure dart infront of you.

You saw another blur to your left the right. You felt water swish beneath you. There was a black figure swimming under you. Feeling a pang of panic you swam forward quickly but the three figures stopped you. The things had a eel like bottom that was approxamately as long as you were tall and their upper torso were men with their fists clenched around harpoons. They started toward you at amzing speed. You started to swim down but they blocked you, you tried to swim backwards, up, left, right, forward again, but you were blocked time and time again. You pulled out your sword and held it infront of you, though it was hard to keep your position while in water.

You weren't a great swordsman, not even a good one but you were going to try anyways.

The first one with a grey tail swam forward with his harpoon pointed at you. You swam little to the side, getting nicked by the tip. You slashed at the side of the man. You got him but it was hard swinging your sward in the water. Another with a green-grey tail came at you the same way, nicking you in the same spot and making it deeper. You slashed at it but you missed. The third came from behind and barely getting you on the thigh. You swung the sword at him and got him on the back. You sheath your sword, knowing it isn't going to do any good. You pull out a dagger and swim forward, kickig your legs hard. You charged the one that attacked you from behind and it moved and was about to attack but you went behid a pillar. You kicked off it and went around the pillar infront of you then kicked off of that and shot around the lighted corner. You felt a vibration in the water and you turn and there is a metal gate in the door.

Great, now I can't get out, you thought to yourself. You just swam forward, not bothering to hide, others probably know you're there. This room was a store room it looked like. It had some chests and couches of some sort, coral in different shapes and sizes. You kept swimming, heading toward a door at the other side of the room. You went room to room, not finding the boys or any sign of them. You were at the last room in this corridor and it looked to be a bedroom. You swam to a bookcase that was there. You pulled a book and would have gasped if you could. It pivoted like a spinning door and you were on the other side of the wall. That is when you came in face with...


	20. Chapter 20

You pulled a book and would have gasped if you could. It pivoted like a spinning door and you were on the other side of the wall. That is when you came in face with a HUGE, GINORMOUS, black... thing. It's head was at least ten feet wide and 20 feet tall. It's body was shaped like an arrow. it's head big then gets drastically smaller into a whip like tail. From the back of the head it's jaw came from there to the tip of it's nose full of small teeth.

It had thin spines running down it's back in some spots and some on the bottom toward the back (for a picture go to: http/ It was the freakiest thing you've ever seen. If you could have screamed you would have. You didn't move for a second, not moving until it did. The tension was so thick you could walk on it. Your heart was racing in your throat. Without warning and in a huge black flash, The creature darted forward bitting a chunch of the wall that was behind you. You swam down, seeing a table there. You got under before almost loosing your leg. Even underwater, you heard the crack of the table as the great monster snatched the table from over you and crushed it in it's jaws. You kicked off the wall the table was near and dashed for a chair. While the creature was disposing of the wooden chunks in it's mouth, you searched for a way out. You couldn't find any. You saw a barred pit downward, the iron bars was the problem. You suddenly notice it to be quiet. You looked around the room from where you were at the chair. You didn't see it, but you soon grew still. You inched your head up and saw a pointed head looking at you. You looked at the chair a moment then dashed around the pillar that was beind you. There was about five feet between the pilar and the wall. The creature came at you bt couldn't quite reach you. While it tried you thought of a way to get rid of the bars. You had an idea

. You kicked off the wall and grabbed onto the bars that were in the middle of the room. You were doing a mad swim with that thing behind you. You grabbed the bars then pulled yourself so your feet were firmly placed on the floor. The creature dove for you but you moved. You plan worked. The moster had it's jaws clamped around bars and cement. You couldn't see the opening but you went for it anyways. You were stopped when a tail smacked you to the wall. The thing dropped the bars to the side and dove for you. You didn't get time to move and you were trapped in it's jaws. It had small teeth in comparasion to it's head but the were pretty big to you. You thought that as it's teeth ground into your sides. You struggled to get free but it was no use. You reached for your sword, slicing your arm to shreds as you did and pulled it from it's sheath. You somehow managed to get your arm from it's ever tightening mouth and swung it back. You brought it down with as much force as you could. Your blood went cold when it didn't even scratch it. You tried again but stopped after that so you didn't waste your energy. The creature flicked it's head and you slid more into its mouth.

Your knees were pressed to the top of it's mouth, it was soft! You plunged the sword into to roof of it's mouth as soon as you were granted the room when it was flicking it's head to swallow you. It made an abnormally high screech and shook it's head loose of the sword and spat you back out. You felt gross yes but you didn't focus on that, you swam toward it and stuck your sword deep in it's eye socet. It made another screetch then swam to the other side of the room. You looked down at the hole in the floor and swam through it. The monster was too busy carring on about it's eye and mouth to notice until you were already out. You were now in a room that seemed to be made entirely of gold. "Well, it's nice to see you." You heard a voice. It was like the voice was put directly into your mind and not your ears. You looked around and saw a girl, she couldn't have been older than fourteen. She had long blonde hair tied in two pigtails and had blue eyes. She wore a red and a blue bracelet around her right wrist and a gold ring just below her left shoulder.

She had some sort of neclace on too but that's not what caught your attention. From her narrow hips down was a pink tail that ended in a ruffled translucent baby pink. You didn't say anything but deffinately said a curse or two. "That isn't very nice to say about lil' me." Her voice was abnormally girlly. "I can read your thoughts you know." You thought, "Okay then... What did you do with the four boys?" She made a laughing noise. "They are hear, unharmed. I only wanted one but he came with others. You can't have any of them though. I want them as slaves to serve me and my sweetie." She said in a dreamy voice. "You're sweetie? Which one?" She swam to the area of the room behind you and you turned with her. You saw round orbs of what looked like colored glass, pink of course.

They were lined up against the wall all connected to the cieling and floor with what looked like vines that went into the ball itself. The containments brought shock to you. You expected the boys, it was, but they weren't struggling at all. They were in a fetal position with what looked like breahing masks over their nose and mouth. The mergirl swam to one at the right end. You almost laughed.

"Out of all four, you're saying you like HIM!" She made a face. "Looks aren't important in a man. This one makes me laugh." She was swimming in what would be called an 'adoring' fashon, rubbing against the sphere and making swooning motions. "Okay, I'll give you that, but why Kuwabara?" (me- hey, someone's gotta give him a break). "So, that's his name?" She swam around the ball, running her hand over it. "Well, I'm taking all of them back." The girl stopped. "No, you're not." "Too bad." You said that and you pulled out your sword. You arms ached after all that swimming but you ignored that and tried to keep your stance. "Do you think you're facing some prissy mermaid? I can beat you with my eyes closed!" She said but she didn't move. "Well?" Her cheeks grew pink. "Aren't you going to let me get a weapon?" She asked suddenly timid. You would have sighed in exasperation if it werent for your spell. You just calmly swam over to the pods and touched the sides. They were very soft not glass. It was like touching skin on pudding. It was Yusuke's pod. You cut through it and a huge bubble went to the cieling. He flailed in the sudden change. You took him from the water to the bubble. "Yusuke take a deep breath..." He did and you repeated the chant.

"Now swim out of hear. Just go up for a few levels and you will reach air. The spell will disappear.

It should be two or three levels straight up. Go!" You dived down again, not doing a spell. You cut open Kurama and dragged him to the bubble. You did the chant and told him to follow Yusuke. You did the chant this time before going down for Kuwabara. You had to shove off a clawing mergirl before successfull bringing Kuwabara up. You were about to do the chant but she dragged you under. "No one is taking him anywhere!" She screamed. Her eyes were glowing red. You kick up to the bubble. "Take a deep breath and hold i..." You were dragged under. You swam back up again in some time. You said the chaint and then you were back under water, hitting the now ankle bitting little demon girl. "Follow the others to the surface." You were dragged down once more by a girl with a bleedign nose. You gave her a swift kick to the jaw and swam up to the bubble just in time to say the spell for yourself. You were surprised though when you weren't pulled. Suddenly a black gas filled the bubble you swam down before it reached you. "Poison, now you can't bring this precious treasure of yours to the surface." Anger rose in you as she stroked her boney finger up and down Hiei's chest plate. You were seeing red. It completely clouded your sight. Who does she think she is touching your master in such a way. "Don't you touch him." She pulled her finger away with a smirk. Hiei was still asleep for some reason. "You're master was a difficult one, even more so than that silly kitsune. He has been gassed. However, if I pull away this..." She wrapped her pale fingers around the tube sending air to Hiei. She pulled it away. Hiei's eyes shot open and he flailed for a while, his face turned bluer and bluer. She held his head, hers coming colser and closer. She was millimeters away when a silver blade stopped her. You couldn't see anymore, anger and jealousy filled your mind to the brim. She laughed then let him go. You heard a heatbeat like it was on loud speaker. It was getting slower and slower... You swam down to him. You did the only thing you could think of...

You held his nose and pressed your lips to his. You gave a large blow and you felt as if a large lump came up from your throat through your mouth and into Hiei's. Hiei's face turned back to normal. He was looking at you. You were holding your breath. You pushed him to where the others went. He tried to swim back but you pushed him upwards. He finally swam up. You felt as if that was the last thing you had to do, to make sure everyone got out alright. "This isn't near over, doggy! You're running out of air and I'll just steal them back, torturing your lovely into a pitiful soul." You turned back to her. She was swimming toward you but you didn't move. You couldn't, your arms hurt so much suddenly. You were feeling the fatigue. You were getting sleepier and sleepier. You felt a sharp pang in your stomach, red clouded around your eyes. Was this really the end? Was it going to end here? Before you slipped into darkness you saw a bright light then darkness...


	21. Chapter 21

This might get confusing. Just wait and read.

Rushing trees, fast moving ground, mountains getting closer. These are what you see but not through your eyes. It's someone else's vision. You don't know where you are or what has happened. You last remember darkness. You feel as if you're floating in abyss. You see feet, red paws running over trees, leaping rivers and bounding toward the mountains. You were running for a long time, you weren't sure where you were going, you didn't have any control. You stopped at a river, looking down at your reflection. There you saw the reflection of a wolf with crimson fur and bright red eyes. The reflection got lower and lower and the water rippled greatly. This body was lapping at water. From how far you were abve the ground you were taller than the great redwoods of the Makai that stood well over 35 stories. You heard voices in the far distance. You knew the voices. They were coming closer. 'Master, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara' the body you were in lept over the huge river and landed in the middle with a great splash. It was then you realized the water was red and thick.

You now knew the river. It was the War's River. The War's River was a river formed when a great battle over a thousand years ago waged for a hundred years, killing countless. It is said that the river is the blood of the fighters' blood. It was said to be a sacred river and you were just jumping in it like some lake. The creature's head went under the water. You saw it from a distance this time. You must have been miles in the sky and you were now outside the body, floating. You saw demon crows scattering above the trees as the boys made their way forward. They stepped out of the forest and onto the War's bank. "Kiora! Stop!" The wolf barked aggressively in response and started paddling down the river. It was heading down stream, towards Hell's Opening, a large and very deep canyon were the victor's of the war commited suicide for all their sins and went straight to Hell. The bodies were never found at the bottom because it didnt seem to have a bottom at the time. Five hundred years ago mole demons found the bottom and the blanket of bones of the demon's bodies. Your body followed the creature to where the water fall going into the river started. It was shallow there so the blood only went to it's ankels. It was staring down into the darkness of the canyon. The boys caught up, Hiei first being the fastest. "Kiora! Don't you dare jump!

" The wolf growled then barked ferociously at your Master. You flew down lower toward your master. You reached out for him and recoiled. It disappeared through him. He turned his head to the shoulder that you touched then back to the creature. Yusuke and the others came up to them. "Kiora?" Yusuke said standing next to your once thought unseen figure. "Yes, we've established that a while ago." Hiei said with a growl. "No, I mean she's standing right ther. Don't you see her? You'd think with three eyes your eye sight would be excelent." Hiei growled but didn't move. "I can see her, she's right there!" Yusuke scratched his head. "Then who is that standing next to you?" Hiei growled louder, clearly aggrivated. "No one!" "Hiei, calm down." Kurama tried to put his hand on Hiei's shoulder but he made a huge leap toward the wolf and evading the touch. 'Master!' You started to go after him but were stopped by a hand. "Kiora?" It was Yusuke. "Yusuke, have you finally cracked?" From that statement it made it clear that you weren't seen by the others.

'Yusuke? You can see me?' "Of course I can! Where's your body? Are you dead?" 'I don't know' you said with a raised eyebrow. "Where's your body?" You looked toward the large demon. 'I think that's it' You said looking at the wolf that was snapping at your master. Your Master was jumping all over the beast while the huge jaws clamped down with an audible snap and growl. 'Will he be all right?' asked worriedly. "I don't know." You didn't like that answer. Growing frantic for your master's saftey you went as fast as you could. You called your master's name but he couldn't hear you. You tried to touch him but you couldn't. You suddenly felt a hard hit of pain in your shoulder, pulling out a loud scream from you as you watched Hiei plunge his kantana deep in the beast's shoulder plate. As you screamed the wolf let out a loud howl as long as your scream lasted. You moved your hand from the shoulder and saw a deep crimson fluid on your hand. You looked at your shoulder to see a deep and throbbing wound in your shoulder. 'Master! Please, stop!' you called out. You screamed out more as he dragged the blade down the wolf's leg while simultaniously a large red gash appeared on your arm. You and the demon cried out more as the pain intensified and blood seaped from your wounds.

While the creature was howling Hiei slashed at it's face. A huge gash came across your face from the top left of your forehead to the corner of your jaw on the other side of your head. You hold your face, blood blinding your vision. "Hiei's stop! You're killing her!" Hiei growled as he continued the assult, "This she-wolf isn't Kiora!" He made a loud grunt as he slashed across your back. Tears were pouring like rivers down your face as pain covered your body. Your screams turned into one long scream as slashes appeared all over your body. Hiei landed in the river panting heavily. The wolf was down on the ground whimpering like a beaten puppy. You were floating horizontally like you were laying on the floor face down, the blood from your body pouring down and disappearing into thin air like a rag just dipped in water.

You cried out to your master, your tears mixing with blood dripping into your mouth, to stop but he couldn't hear you. "Hiei! Stop!" Yusuke called from the shore. The Kurama did nothing but watch Hiei. Kuwabara was shuddering like crazy and saying some thing horrible was happening. Yusuke was pleading for Hiei to stop. Hiei ignored them all. You went over toward the shore knowing that you couldn't get him to stop. You laid on the rocky shore on your back, taking in the stary sky for what you felt was going to be the last time. You felt a sharp pain in your chest. You arched your back, fresh hot tears pouring out of your eyes. You let out a blood curtling cry as your master pushed his sword into the muscled chest of the now dead beast, ending it's life with yours. Hiei growled and pulled out the sword that was drenched in blood. You felt rocks beneath your back, your body growing cold, the loss of breath, and the pain of the wounds. You were gasping for breath even though the pain hurt so much. You wanted to see your master one more time even after doing this to you. As if some one heard you, Hiei was wading over to you.

The wolf had disappeared from behind him but you didn't see it disappear. Yusuke leaned down to your side. "Kiora..." You didn't have the energy to look toward him, you kept your tear blurred eyes on your master. You chest heaved with all your might. Kurama stood in shock and Kurama was busy trying not to be sick with all the blood. Hiei had his eyes cast down toward the water. "M- M- Master..." You sputtered through the blood that had came up from your throat. Hiei's head jerked up at your voice. Your gasps were going raspier and raspier. "Kiora!" He ran towards you but your world grew dark. You were cold. It felt like going to sleep after doing alot of heavy work. Thus you died before Hiei reached you.


	22. Chapter 22

You appeared in the main corridor infront of Koenma's doors. Kuwabara pushed them open to reveal Koenma stamping papers in a flurry. He stopped for a moment and looked at the group of boys, your body, and unknowingly you. "Get her to the hospital, don't just stand there!" Kurama stepped forward slightly. "It's too late." "Her spirit is with us now. We came to see if we could bring her back." Yusuke said stepping to the side to reveal your battered body. "I don't think she'll want to come back to that body. Give her to the nurses then come back and I'll explain."

The boys left but you stayed. You wanted to see if Koenma could see you. You walked toward him cautiously. You were at his desk and were about to swipe his papers when he yelled. "Don't you dare!" It made you fall over in surprise. "Yes, I and everyone else, can see you clearly. It isn't called the spirit world for nothing." You nod then bowed once you got to your feet. "I'm sorry sir!" With that you ran after the boys. They were on their way back but you saw that the nurses put your body in a huge green pod like thing. "It's the same type of thing Murukuro put me in." You jumped and looked at your Master. "Master... I miss you already." He turned to you. You smiled up to him and touch his hand but sadly it sinks through. You sigh and stand close to your master. "Do you know how I'll come back?" Hiei shook his head, "I don't know." You sighed again and stood next to your master. By instinct you took hold of his hand even though it didn't stay there you just kept your arm there. "Come on, lets go find the others." He sounded so sad, it made you sad.

You noticed when you got said you became clearer (me- your slightly translucent normally). "Master, please don't get too upset. Cheer up, everything will be okay." He didn't turn around but he stopped. "I can't cheer up when I killed the one I--..." He dashed off before he finished his sentence. You sighed, "Master..." You went back to Koenma's office but the boys were already leaving the office. You felt so sluggish, sad, and left behind. You walked through the door, already knowing you could. You saw the boys talking like you hadn't just died. It made you more upset. You looked down and noticed that your waist and down was completely see through. Maybe this was a sign that you were an attention hog. You didn't like that and it got you mad at yourself. You were now completely clear.

You ran up to the boys and ran through Kuwabara. He screemed really loud. "What the hell was that!" Everyone looked at him funny. "What are you talking about? Nothing's near you, baka." That was your master, back to his usual self. You felt a slight satisfaction to making Kuwabara freak out like that. You ran through each of the boys getting from no reaction to a freak out. You touch a vase and knock it over. It was wierd because you couldn't touch people but you could touch objects. You nocked over the table and freaked them out. You laughed and floated through the wall to cause more havok. You knocked piles of papers out of ogres hands and scared the cooks. By the end of the day you couldn't find anyone to haunt. It was fun to do. Your master had gone to sleep early, unfased by your spooks. You missed your master alot. You stepped on the bed and saw yourself appear as if alive. You even felt the bed give to your weight. Your master turned to you and pulled you down ontop of him then turned to his side. You sighed under the weight of him. "Master..."

You nuzzle closer to him. You then realized something. "Master, how is it you can see me?" There was a tired groan. "Barrier..." You made a confirming noise and rested in his arms. You felt at peace with him but when you weren't it was like a mischievioius kid taking over. You nuzzled your master deeper and fell asleep. Next day you'd stay with your master...


End file.
